Pain
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Sequel to Darkness. Stitch has woken to find that his world is different, Lilo is missing, Death rules the land. lots of fighting, blood, sexuality, and crap
1. Chapter 1

**Someone's Pov**

Everything was happening in slow motion, there was explosion, people and experiments running, I couldn't even hear a thing. Suddenly, I saw this thing in front of me..it's eyes..they were black. It drawn out some sort of sword in front of me. Darkness has spread everywhere.

Flash

Lilo....Lilo, something happened to her...what happened? I..I...ca't remember. People running....why? Who was that? I have to go back. I have to find Lilo!

Flash

_**Normal Pov**_

There was a body in a tank of water with an oxygen mask and a heart monitor pads on its chest and IV needle on the arm. Suddenly, the heart monitor started to go haywire.

"We're losing him. Quickly, give me needle now." The voice yelled, someone handed him a needle. The body begins to jerk wildly as the heart monitor beeped faster and faster, the person inserted the sustance into the IV machine which went directly into the skin. The eyes opened for a few seconds before they closed again and the person nodded right back to sleep.

"He's ready. Drain the water." A voice commanded.


	2. A New World

The water slowly begin to drain from the tank, the oxygen mask, heart monitor pads, and IV needles were removed, and the body was removed from the tank and placed on a table. A hand suddenly, inserted another needle into the body's skin.

**Someone's Pov**

My eyes opened, I could feel my heart beating again. Everything was so blurry, I think those were lights shining in my eyes, was I dead? I slowly got up, to see someone in the shadow.

"Finally, you're awake, 626..I mean Stitch." It was Jumba, I think, he looked a little older, "Jumba is happy to be seeing you again..Lots have been happening these years."

"Years?" I asked, more confused, I suddeny looked down, I was in this human form, my hair was still blue and spiky, no matter how many times I've tried, I couldn't change back into my normal good looking self.

"Sorry Stitch, you can't change back. This is the work of experiment 629, I've created a monster."

"What?"

"Jumba wanted to see if he could create a human body type experiment, maybe something that could use magic like the other experiment. Jumba noticed that in magicial realms, 624..I mean Angel and her family are only family of aliens that could use magic. Jumba's theory was correct, humans are more accepted to magical energy then aliens but Jumba didn't see this coming."

"What?" I asked, Jumba threw me some clothes.

"Put them on." Jumba looked away, and I put them on. I was wearing a black jacket with on sleeve longer than the other, a blue muscle shirt, long black baggy pants, and black biker boots with chains on them, and black gloves.

"What happened." I asked, still confused my head was hurting, all those images coming up about dark clouds falling out of the sky.

"I have no idea, moment 629 came to life, he flew out and creating..... He started using his magical abilities for far more evil than Jumba expected. During, Halloween with experiments and friends, he striked without warning or mercy. You tried to fight him, hoping to buy enough time for others, but 629 was too powerful, you were defeated almost too quickly, " Jumba wiped a tear away, "Little girl tried to save you-"

"Where's Lilo," I stood up, but Jumba didn't answer, I held him by the collar nearly picking him off the ground," Where's Lilo? DAMN IT? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Calm down, I don't know all details but Jumba know is little girl is gone, you tried to go back to save her, when you didn't return I came back looking for you. You were lying on ground, almost dead, the water was filled with blood and little girl was no where to be found. After that, 629, cast another spell, putting this world into the state it's in now. He knows that you being in this human form whill make it harder for you to fight and easier for him so he used his powers to make sure that you couldn't transform back. Erased mostly everyone's memory so you wouldn't be able to work together as well as you did before. Also, to further hold you back, he created a disease called Genetic Stigma. It doesn't spread "

Tears came down my eyes, Lilo, my best friend was dead. I couldn't protect her.

"How long has it been?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

"9 years about." Jumba looks up as a red bulb flashed one and off and then a walkie talkie which was stripped to Jumba's waist came on, it was a man's voice.

"Jumba...Jumba...come in. Over." The male's voice yelled.

"Yes, Jack, this is Jumba over. What is it?"

"Seems like they're headin this way, better hurry up."

"Oh no, the tank must have gave off to much energy....Stittch! Stitch!"

_"Holy shit, 9 fuckin' years...9 years.." _I could barely breathe...it felt as if the world was spinning and getting blurry. I looked up at him, looking at him in response.

"Stitch, listen to me. If we find Skip or Jumba's time machine, we could go back in time before this ever happened. Plus, 629 may have turned you into this form, rendering you and other experiments lee powerful, it or those mean girls doesn't know what you look like. That way, rebellion can continue. Come, Stitch, we have to leave as soon as possible. More will be explained later, "Jumba quickly got up, I got up too but suddenly, my left arm started to tighten in pain as if something was taking control, and then the pain just disappeared. Jumba removed a sheet to reveal this cool dark blue looking bike.

"Why so fast?"

"Those mean girls will show up soon. You're not ready for them yet." Jumba started to attach a weird looking cart to the bike, "This is yours. A lot has change since the last time. Know how to drive this."

"Yeah, I'm the son of experiment 198, I can drive anything." I got on the bike, Jumba gave me some goggles as he sat into the cart. A door in front of us suddenly opened, it looked like a desert, _was this Kauai Town? _I saw this male, sitting on his bike, he put his shades on. He had navy blue hair, wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans, biker boots, he was wearing a white shirt, and brown fingerless gloves. He looked at me for a second.

"Is this the kid that we're risking our asses for?" He asked.

"108...I mean sorry...Jack...This is Stitch. Stitch...this is Jack."

"He-"

He interrupted me, "Now's not the time for this shit, we gotta get out of here, "He looked over the horizon where it seems that these shadowy creatures were coming towards us, "Let's roll." He started his bike and drove off. I started the bike and drove off. This world, Lilo's death, all of this...I wasn't strong enough. I heard a large explosion behind me, I looked behind me for a second, only to see this base going up in smoke.


	3. Fight

A female wakes up from her bed; she sits up and looked at her boyfriend who was sleeping right next to her. She strokes his hair before getting up and taking a shower. After she takes her shower, but suddenly her hand started to go numb, blood started pouring out of her mouth as she slowly went down to the bath tub floor on her knees. She kept coughing, trying to breathe and she started to throw up more blood. Suddenly, a hand grabs her by the wrist and inserts a needle into her skin, suddenly she could breathe again and the blood stop pouring from her mouth. It was her boyfriend.

"Thanks." She said getting out of the shower and wrapping herself up with a towel.

* * *

Four figures stood on a cliff, one with long orange hair that was put into a ponytail wearing a short green shirt, long blue jeans, and black biker boots. The figures watched as the creatures continued to dug through the destroyed base.

"Seems like the signal was destroyed....they can't find anything." The figure wearing a green tank top with darker green jeans, and brown boots, holding chains around its arms and, this one had short brown hair.

"Damn it, he knew we were coming." The orange hair answered.

"Do you think we'll have some fun this time? The other cities have been so boring...and those rebels aren't any fun." A figure with blonde pigtails asked, the front part of its hair covered its left eye, a pink tube top, short blue jeans, pink biker boots, and two hostlers for its dagger laser guns (I mean that the laser guns were like in the shape of daggers to make it easy for close combat). She blew bubble gum as she twirled one of her pigtails in her fingers.

"We have to keep focus, then some fun." A figure with long brown and somewhat curly hair, wearing a purple halter top, darker purple shorts, black gloves and black biker boots, this one had an electric device on both wrists with two horns on it that looked like knives.

The first one noticed someone driving away from the base, "Maybe you two can have some fun now." The figure gave the signal for the pink and purple one to attack, "Summon the Black Hounds."

The green one held its right hand up as a black star suddenly appeared in front of it, as the two figures drove off on their motor bikes, as black fiery looking dogs came out and followed the two.

**Stitch's Pov**

Suddenly, I noticed some red looking dogs appearing out of no way running alongside us.

"Shit! They spotted us...I hope you're ready newbie." Jack yelled, as he drove a little bit ahead of us.

"Oh no. Stitch pushes the red button." Jumba commanded as he pushed a button which turned that cart thing into a vehicle. I pushed the button, the front part of the motorcycle opened up revealing a holder of this long and huge sword, and the other holders were filled with blades.

"Made out of special metal." Jumba yelled, before a dog tried to jump on me, I slashed across, it disappeared into dust.

"Stitch, look out!!" Jack yelled.

Suddenly, these two girls came riding behind me, they looked familiar somehow. The pink one pulled out one of its funny looking guns and started firing at me, I was about to block it with my sword. Then, I felt a sharp pain on side and suddenly I was sent flying along with my bike into a rock. Lucky for me the bike didn't break as the pink girl kept firing at me, she spin her bike right in front of me, and suddenly jumped off her bike, it happened in slow motion, she was just about over me when her gun was in my face.

"Loser." She laughed as she fired, shooting my goggles off and landing on her bike. Suddenly, Jack shot this weird chainsaw grapple at the pink one, she block it with her guns and tried to fire at him, he rolled out of the way. Suddenly, all these dark dog looking creatures were around him.

"Go, damn it!" Jack yelled. I drove away from the scene, but the purple one, she was familiar too, she crashed her bike into mines, and the pink one was right next to me on the other side. _Where's Jack? _I quickly pulled out a blade as the purple one tried to swing a punch at me; I dodged it and block it with my sword, seeing the device that she used on me before. The pink one kept firing at me, but I was blocking it with my blade. The bikes started to spin as I pushed kicked the purple one's bike into a rock, the pink one was dodging all my slashes. I slashed another two of those dogs into dust with my sword. I pushed to button on my bike which opened the holder, smashing into her bike, making her hit a rock wall. I just kept going, hoping they wouldn't follow me, they didn't.

**Normal Pov**

The orange one and green one came up to where the pink one was knocked.

"Looks like we may have some fun after all."

Jumba suddenly appeared, attached back to Stitch's bike.

"Stitch, that was amazing."

Stitch groaned as he held his left side, he was bleeding, "Who was that? Why did they attack me? Where's Jack?" He stopped driving for a second, looking back.

"Jack? Oh no..." Jumba said as he looked to see someone driving towards them. It was Jack, his clothes were a little shredded up.

"Jack...you're alive." Stitch yelled, about to hug him but Jack put his hand up, stopping him.

"Of course I am, What are you a fag? I don't do hugs...not from ugly girls or guys."

"I thought...those dogs...they surrounded you."

Jack sighed angrily as he looked down at his jacket, "Damn dogs, this was a new jacket, now I'm really gonna get it now. She's gonna kick my ass. Let's go." Jack started up his bike and drove ahead and Stitch followed with Jumba still in the cart.

"No time for that. We're not safe here, we must reach Kauai City, and I'll be explaining more to you there."

"You mean Town."

"It's not Town anymore. 629 made lots of changes to planet's geography."


	4. Death

**Jack belongs to Veggiebad in case I forgot to put that.**

A female was washing some dishes in a bar while looking out the window, she sighs when she sees another person standing out there, looking at the grave stone. She walks out towards the person, another female who was crying and holding flowers.

"It's not good for you to be out here, it looks like it's about to rain." The female said, but the other one just ignored her.

"What did he say before he died?" The other female asked.

"He said Tell her I'm sorry." The other female answered.

She continued to cry, "Ya know, I never got to tell him. I was so mad at him, over something as stupid as who's stronger. Now, he'll never know." She slowly bends over to put the flowers in front of the grave tomb, but the other female had to help her up. They both walked into the bar.

Suddenly, Jumba and Jack were helping Stitch inside the bar just when it started raining.

"Don't worry, first battle is always the toughest." Jack laughed a little.

**Stitch's Pov**

Jumba removed my jacket to reveal that the purple girl actually also went through me with that one blow.

Then this beautiful female came out of nowhere with this first aid kit, "Let me guess Teresa." Her voice was so familiar, was that my Angel. I looked up at her, she looked a little different but it was her. She still had the pink hair, but a streak of black hair that was on the side of her face, she was wearing a pink tube top, a long black dress that had a slit on the side to reveal her left leg, black timberlands with pink laces, and black gloves. Behind her, I saw someone else familiar. She was very pretty, sort of looked like my mom (from what I seen in the pictures that Virgil and Rogue showed me), except purple braided hair instead of blue, but she was wearing this dark purple sweat shirt that covered her stomach which looked huge, was she pregnant? She had a lighter purple ruffled skirt and white sneakers. Was that my sister, Celia?

Jack said, "Yep, those bitches attacked us out of nowhere and the newbie as well, but he handled himself nicely."

"Hi, I'm Angel what's your name?" Angel smiled as she started to wrap my wound with bandages.

"Oh...I'm Stitch...you don't rem-" Jumba quickly interrupted to whisper in my right ear.

"Remember, they have no memory of what happened before 629, I'll go and tell experiment..I mean Gadget that you're here. This naming is very hard." Jumba walked away. Celia finally came close enough for me to see her clearly, that my big sister was pregnant alright. _Who's the unlucky bastard I wonder?_

"You must be Stitch, Jumba told us a lot about you. He said that you're my younger brother, pathetic...well..I can kinda see Daddy in you but other than that you seem...." Celia had her hand out, at first I was scared, Celia was experiment 600, known to be violent, design to lower the male population's self esteem by beating them with sports, fighting, or insults. I heard that she had our mother's violent temper too. Celia's eyes narrowed as she looked like she was getting mad. Jack backed up a little.

"Jumba must've told him about how you normally greet people, by throwing them." Angel joked to try and calm the tension that could build up soon.

"Actually, I didn't wanna spread any germs..ya know." I pointed at her belly, the angry glare disappeared.

"Wise move." She said walking away, it was. Celia probably still could beat me up, "Wouldn't want your disgusting boy germs anyway." Celia walked away.

"Well, at least she's calmed down a bit since the pregnancy." Jack laughed nervously.

"You have to forgive her, she hasn't been right since...well her boyfriend's death but at least she's having his kid." Angel sighed.

"Who was the 'lucky'guy?"

"Kixx."

"So where's Kixx?" I asked, but Jack and Angel just looked down at the ground.

Angel finally answered, "Kixx! Kixx is dead."

"Kixx....dead..But..but how!?"

"He was killed by Mertle and her gang."

**Flashback**

Angel smashed another robot that was firing at her. It was when some of the rebels were trying to save a city from Yuki's invasions with her dark hounds and robots. Yuki coming up behind Angel, pulling out her lance which was attached to her chain, as if ready for the kill.

"Angel, look out!" Kixx yelled, giving away Yuki's postion, Yuki, angry turns around and inserts her lance into Kixx's stomach.

"If you're in such a hurry to die, then you can take her place." Yuki removed the lance from his stomach.

"YOU BITCH!!!!" Angel yelled, punching Yuki in the face. Yuki was sen flying into a wall where Angel was ready to give her another punch in the face but Yuki dodged it, and Angel created a hole in the brick wall. Suddenly, Yuki got a whole series of punches in the face, a knee in the stomach, Angel grab her by the hair and threw her into a wall. Yuki laid there for a minute but quickly jumped back on her feet, wiping the blood from her mouth.

"You must be one of the ones that Death experimented on. The famous Angel, the one who was granted the blessing of GS but no side effects. It'll be a pleasure killing you." Yuki started swinging her chain around and Angel stood in a fighting stance, but then she felt a sharp pain in her side that caused her to fly into a wall. She got up and looked down, she was bleeding from two puntured holes, Tersea was standing there.

"Mertle wants you back now. You can try and kill her another time." Tersea laughed as her and Yuki disappeared. Angel crawled up to Kixx, who laid there, tears came down his face mixing up with his blood.

"Kixx, just hang in there, help will be on the way, "Angel reassured him,she turned around, "SOMEONE!PLEASE!HELP!!PLEASE!"

"Tell Celia, I'm sorry and that I love her."

"You're gonna tell her yourself," Angel kept yelling for help, "SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP! KIMI! STELLA!" (Kimi is another rebel experiment fighter, who can heal)

"Angel, please watch over her. Promise me."

"NO! I won't because you're gonna be there, you're gonna be there."

"Please, promse me. That you'll watch over you."

Angel finally agreed and Kixx died.

**End of Flashback**

I wiped a tear away, Angel was wiping hers away as well. I remember that during the party...yeah..it was during the halloween party....Lilo was the one that brought Kixx and Celia together, under Kixx's request. Lilo thought that the Celia's one true place was at the gym, pushing fat people to workout more and since Kixx was there as well.

"Now, I watch over her. Ayway what's your story? Jumba told us that you've been in a coma for such a long time, in fact, you woke up just after LeRoy and Zack (Rueben)woke up from their comas. He said that you're triplelets, they should be back from training soon."

Zack and LeRoy, maybe if they remembered, what happened to Lilo.

"Stitch?" I heard another familiar voice, it sounded like....Lilo.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Envy crossed her arms, frustrated, Apocalypse was patiently standing in front of the crystal ball.

"Damn those crystal mages, they trapped us in this void." Another figure stood in the shadow, with a black hooded cape.

"Don't get so upset my love, " A figure who finally revealed its hood, revealing a female with great beauty, long black hair, and wearing a slim, long black dress and long gloves that went to her elbows, "All went according to plan anyway. Thanks to our little sky angel, the boss was able to be release into the planet, it'll be only a matter of time. By that time, we can continue feeding on these inhabitant's misery."

"Lust, you idoit, don't you get it. Our plan will only work unless that Death can put himself back together again...it's been what like nine years already. How long will this take?"

Apocalypse calmly sighed, "Now, now Hate, Lust is right, we should be patient. Those Crystal Mages aren't as strong as they use to be, and thanks to Deceit's plan, they had no idea what we were truly after until it was too late, they still haven't summoned at least two more crystals still. They had no idea that Death was really the plan the whole time and soon, the boss will weaken these chosen ones while we get stronger. So we must be patient and continue feeding." Apocalypse laughed and soon the others joined him as their evil laughter continued to roar through the sky.

(**Most of this is the result of what happened in Darkness, which more will be explained)**


	5. Lilo?

**Ngrey651: Don't worry, you'll see what happens**

Jumba walked out toward a garage like building, sitting just outside was this cute little girl with long red hair, red short sleeve shirt, blue shorts, and had socks on her feet. It was Pyro, working on another orb, still holding a teddy bear.

"Where is your parents?"

"Inside. Working on the Cyclone" She answered quickly without looking at him, "Why?"

"Little girl will see soon." Jumba said, walking away but Pyro got up out of her chair and followed him.

"Is it a surprise," Pyro was looking at her Teddy Bear, pointing it in her ear as if it was talking to her, "Teddy says...is it another sibling. He said he saw you riding in a man's sidecar thingy."

Jumba looked at Pyro and patted her on the head, "Maybe. Tell Teddy, he is very smart bear. Pyro must be very happy girl to get a another brother being found."

"At first I was but now..ya know-"

"What?"

"I'm just wanna say, Damn it, there are too many fuckin' kids in the house. Like Daddy did last night."

* * *

Gadget was working on the engine of the airship, after the last fight its been out of order ever since. Street was eating a banana, while just watching. Gadget is experiment 200, able to fix any mechanical invention, think faster than any supercomputer, and she can also see in the dark. She has long blue, braided hair, goggles on her forehead, beauitful eyes, stunning body figure. She wears a blue tank top, shorts, fingerless gloves, and boots (this is human form of course). Street was experiment 198, design to drive getaway cars, escape artist, able to lift 3000 times his size, fireproof and bulletproof. Street had spiky red-orange hair, wears a sleeveless vest with no shirt under neath, long pants, and sneakers. **(if you wanna know more, read Gadget and Street, oh and not done with that story yet)**

"You're the best mechanic ever, how long does it take to fix an airship?"

Gadget got up from under the the airship, looking more piss as usual, her eyes changed red "Ya know what? Shut Up! If I had some help around here instead of you just sitting around staring at my ass all day maybe I go faster!!" Gadget threw the wrench down on the floor.

"I love to babe, but I've got all these cars and motorcycles to fix. Someone's gotta bring in the green. And I just don't always stare at your ass...I stare at those legs and doorknockers of yours too," Street laughed as he turned around and put the final touches on one car, "Plus, you need to eat more."

"Why's that? Getting too skinny!" Gadget had her hands on her hips, getting even madder.

"No, you just don't have that energy for other things..ya know." Street gave her that look.

"Maybe because I doing all this other stuff, like helping Pyro, getting ready for my first grandchild, which I'm too young and too fine-"

"I agree with that. After 13 kids, you're still fine, I just wonder why don't we remember their births."

"Jumba said something about a blast erasing our memories or some shit like that. But still, you never help me out." She picks the wrench back up and continues working on the engine.

"Am I interrupting anything important?" Jumba enters.

"Not anymore."

"You're last son has just awoken. He's in the Heavenly Bar with Angel.

* * *

**Stitch's Pov**

I heard her voice again, it felt like everything was going in slow motion, suddenly I was in a place, there was no background, everything was light, below my feet were these flowers, they looked like the ones that Lilo would put in her hair fo special occasions, those red ones I can't remember what they were.

"Hello Stitch." The voice was behind me, I could feel something leaning up against my back. There was a pool of water next to me, I looked at it, I could see a female almost close to my height. She had a short red dress on and a small jacket on, long black hair but I couldn't really see her face.

"Lilo, is that you?" I turned around, but she was gone, suddenly I turned back around, from a far distance, I could see her smiling at me, but then she turned around and walked away.

"Don't be scared. Everything will be alright." Lilo said as she waved at me, "Find me if you can."

"Wait, Lilo!" I yelled, but I was back in the bar with Angel again, then my people came running into the bar, and this woman was hugging me. _Was this my mom? _Even though she wasn't in experiment form, she almost looked like the mom in the has to be my mother, she was beautiful and so warm…I finally met her…my mother.

"My baby, I'm so happy that you're awake." Mom hugged me again, and then she kissed me on the forehead even though I was taller than her. A few tears came down my eyes. My dad patted me on the back, then I saw Pyro hiding behind mom's legs, holding her teddy bear. It was kinda good to see her too.

"Welcome back, Kiddo. Gadget, let go of the boy." My dad greeted me with a pat on the back, then looked closer at me, "Are you crying, we should toughen you up."

"It's been long day. I think that it's time to sleep." Jumba suggested to me, I nodded.

"Well, we don't have really any space at our place." Street shrugged his shoulders, "I blame this woman, can't keep her off me."

Mom's face was red, "Me? You're the horny son of a -"

"Bitch!" Pyro yelled, Gadget covered Pyro's mouth, "Damn it, Gadget, there are too many fuckin' kids in the house."

Mom glared at Dad as she crossed her arms, "I wonder where she heard that from?" Gadget punched him in the arm.

"Daddy and Gambit also taught me another word, S-" Dad covered up Pyro's mouth.

"Isn't she cute?"

"I know a place, there's an old church behind the bar, no one goes there but it's kind of a dump." Angel suggested, I followed her. The place did look like a church made of stone I think. and it had pillars. Some parts of the ceiling were missing and one huge hole in the floor. Around the hole were those same red flowers that I saw earlier, and inside the hole was a lake of water.

"It's kind of a dump, but it'll do." I said. I followed her up the stairs, there was a bed. I saw a chest on the side.

"I use to hang around here, when to get away from the stress, it's pretty peaceful here."

"What's with the chest?" I pointed at it.

"Oh, that's Pyro's. She and Jumba use that to store orbs."

"Orbs?"

"I'll tell you more about them later, but for now its better if you go to sleep. Training starts early tomorrow, you get to meet the crew. Goodnight Angel." I said before falling on the bed. I looked up at half the ceiling, _was that Lilo I saw? What was that place? Maybe Lilo was reaching out to me somehow. It has been nine years, she's probably been training in magic..yes that's it. I must find her, I must figure out what happened._

Suddenly, my right arm started to go numb again, this time, I could see the veins coming from my arms. _What's going on? _My chest started to feel like something was pressed up against it. My lungs, my heart, something felt like it was going to explode. I rolled on my stomach, I felt something dripping from my mouth, I wiped it off with my left arm, it was blood. _What's going on? _The pain was so intense that my vision begin to get blurry.

* * *

**Flashback**

Stella came running towards me, "Stitch, I need your help. Something terrible is happening. I need you to fight Steel Jr."

"Who?"

"Steel Jr. is a dark demon...but from what Ivy has told me...he and his mother are just puppets....You gotta come with me...to New York."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Next morning, I woke up. _That's odd, why was I having a flashback about that. _Suddenly, I heard someone humming a song. I looked over, to see a female figure leaning over to those flowers. I couldn't see her face, she had on a black and red short dress with flowers on them, similar to Lilo's dress, a red small jacket (like a jean jacket) and long, black hair, and brown cowboy looking boots.

"Lilo?" I put my jacket and gloves on as I walked down the stairs, hoping it was her. The figure turned around and smiled, it was........

**To be continued**

**(Yes, I'm evil)**


	6. Training

It was Stella. my excitment was gone as I sighed. Stella looked the same as if she didn't age either, but she looked paler.

She was holding flowers when she turned around, she smiled and looked like she was about to say something, but she fainted.

"Hey....St," _Wait, I can't say her name, she doesn't know me_," Hey, are you alright!" I shook her, blood started to run from the corner of her lips, veins started to show on her arms, legs, and even her face. Her body started to jerk as she started coughing. I picked her up, suddenly in a flash, it was like I was holding Lilo in a pool of my own blood....she was fine but I couldn't carry her anymore, I've lost too much blood already. Then I just shook my head, snapping out of it. I ran out of the building and into the bar where Angel was wiping down the counter top.

"Oh my god, Stella!!" Angel yelled, "Clover, quick! Get Jumba!" Angel suggested that I put Stella in one of the chairs, her body jerked less and less as blood came out of her mouth, she was still holding on to the flowers. Clover was already gone, I didn't even see her. Angel put her left hand on Stella's stomach, a green light shined from her hand, less blood was dripping from her mouth.

"I don't think she's breathing." I said, her chest was moving.

"Damn it Stella, not now!" Angel released more green light from her hand, Clover came rushing back. She was a green tube top with strips on her shoulders, fingerless gloves, yellow shorts, white leggings, and yellow timberlands. She still had the one gold earring and long green hair. She gave Angel a red glowing orb.

"Jumba said just put put this in her chest, her body should absorb it."

Angel did it without saying anything, Stella's body did absorb the orb and in an instant Stella was gasping for air.

"Stella, are you crazy, you can't be going outside without anyone. If Stitch wasn't here you could have been dead!" Angel was about to shake her but Clover calmed her down.

"I was just getting some flowers, "Stella lifted them up to Angel, it was like Angel was the oldest and Stella was a little kid," Sorry."

"We have to get ready, it's almost time for training." Angel insisted, Clover helped Stella up the stairs, Angel just sighed and went back into the kitchen, I followed her.

"What was that all about?" I asked sitting at the table.

"Hungry?" She asked, having a whole stack of pancakes. Normally I would eat, but I couldn't.

"No." I answered, suddenly it sounded like a stampede was going down the stairs, it was Slang, Fang, and Clover running, Stella followed closely after.

"Come on, or we'll be late." Fang yelled in frustration. Slang was wearing a blue halter top, long blue pants, boots, and had her blue robe on. Fang was wearing a a red tube top, chain belt around her hips, blue booty shorts, and timberlands. Slang pulled her scythe out, she created a black hole like portal.

"This time, we're cheating." Slang hurried everyone including me and in a instant we were at this huge metal like empty room, well not so empty with other people standing there. Some of them, I couldn't really recognize. I suddenly saw Celia entered through a door, she just sits down on a bench, still rubbing her belly.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Jumba created this place, it's a sort of training room, it's deep under ground, that way, those bitches and their gangs won't be able to sense the energy in here...like last time." Angel answered.

"Last time?"

"Yeah, our last training hideout when Jumba was trying to create a time machine, they came almost without warning, we barely escaped. But now, we're deep under ground, that way, it'll be harder for Mertle's gangs to find us."

"Good you're on time." A rashy and familiar voice said behind us, I turned around, it was Hamsterviel, but he didn't have a cape, just a eye patch over the left eye and on a hovering pad.

Slang, Fang, and Clover just shook their heads.

"Hamsterviel sir, we have a new recruit." Angel suddenly change the subject.

At first, Hamsterviel looked at me, "Good new blood. I'm your worst nightmare. You will address me by sir, is that clear?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes sir."

"First, let's test your strength, that way I know where you stand. Hmmmm..."

"Stitch...sir." I said, everyone cleared out of the middle of the room, I stood in the middle, suddenly, there was a weight that slowly hovered over my head, at first it was gently lowered until I could reach it, then it was dropped. The first weight was no probably.

"You think you're Mr. Strong, "Hamsterviel grab a walkie talkie, "Lower another weight make it 500."

I looked at him like he was crazy, in this human form, I don't know my limit for all I know it could be 250 lb. Another weight was lowered, it made my arms shake a little."

"Well done, you're lifting 600, now another 200!" He yelled, was trying to kill me, my arms started to shake more, sweat started to pour down my face, this sucks, I felt so weak.

"Hamsterviel, I think you should stop. He's a beginner." A voice suggested, that sounded like Rogue, another big sister of mines.

"There is no weakness in the rebel, add another 200." He yelled, my knees started to shake, more sweat poured down my face. Suddenly, my left arm started to go numb, I looked up at it, the veins, they were back. _Oh no, not now. _My arms felt like they were losing their strength.

"Maybe, one more should do it." Hamsterviel was about to yell for another.

"Hamsterviel, stop!!" Angel yelled," I don't think he could take any more."

"Silence! Angel!"

"But sir!!"

"Quiet! Another 100!" Hamsterviel yelled again. The weight was already lowering to my head, I was lowering to my knees. My chest felt like it was about to explode, I started coughing as my arms lowered, suddenly, I felt this instense strain in my chest. I was able to push the weight back up, getting onto my feet, but I was in pain. It suddenly, got harder to breathe, my arms were shaking, and my vision started to get blurry. _Why am I in so much pain?_

"That's it!" Angel yelled, suddenly the weight was pulled right off of me and I fell back on the cool metal floor. My coughing stop and the veins in my arms disappeared, Angel stood beside me, helping me up. _How did she do that? How was she able to pull that off of me? How did she get so strong?_

"Angel, did I give you the order to move that weight? I didn't!" Hamsterviel yelled, getting in Angel's face with that hovering pad.

"He's a newbie! You'll kill him!"

"You mean weakling, I had such high hopes for you, you were always the type to obey me, as the type who didn't see no harm in pushing people. In fact, from your past, you should know what happens to weaklings and newbies. Or have you forgotten? Maybe your father's death wasn't enough for you to learn." Hamsterviel said. _Wait, Angel's old man was Odin, the strongest experiment ever created...was dead. How? Was it those bitches? Or was it 629? If it was 629, How do I have a chance with him?_

"Hold up, Gerbil boy, no one yells at Angie like that, and no one insults our old man, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be here." Fang yelled, getting pissed that he even mention Odin. I looked at Angel, she looked so sad like she was about to cry. Everyone else gasped at Hamsterviel's mentioning Odin's name as if he was some great hero.

"What! It's her fault, if she wasn't a weakling and trained harder, she could have saved him from Death, that monster." Hamsterviel yelled, Angel just ran out crying.

* * *

I followed Angel out of the training room, it was like a long corridor or hallway, Angel was leaning up against a wall, she was wiped her tears away when I came by.

"Sorry, you had to see that."

"It's okay, sometimes crying makes people feel better." I said.

Angel smiled a little, "I just need some privacy...okay." Angel continued crying even as I walked out. Jack was leaning up against the wall.

"I didn't see you in training today." I said to him.

"So, I saw your ass gettin' saved by a girl, plus I don't have to train." Jack said, he was looking down the hallway, as if he was looking out for someone.

"Oh I get it, you're waiting for someone....a girl maybe....or wait a guy."

"Jealousy is a very ugly color for you."

"Well...well..well...I didn't see you at training today and I see you're not wearing that jacket I gave you." A female's voice said.

"Oh shit." Jack muttered under his breath as he turned around to this gorgeous female with this fiery red orange hair, she had freckles on her face that made her just look cute, she was wearing a red tube top with straps on the shoulders, arm sleeves, booty shorts, leggings, and biker boots but she had the most dazzling blue eyes I had ever seen, I thought redheads had green eyes and she was wearing this strange silver necklace with a scropion as the charm. Standing next to her was one of my older siblings, Aurora, who just waved like crazy at me. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt that was buttoned down low to show some chest and stopped at her belly button, she had light blue hair, fingerless gloves, baggy jeans, and sneakers...I think..the bottom of her jeans were covering her shoes.

"Oh shit is right, "The female had her hands on her hips, "Ya know, I thought Aurora would be lying about you not wearing the jacket I gave you but seeing how you've been avioding me and shit...I guess she's right. So, I'm waiting."

"Waiting? For what?"

"An explanation."

"First of all, I don't have to explain shit to you, Lizard. Second, stop acting like we're a couple because it's not happenin' either."

"It's Lizzie, and I was being nice thank you, but I guess you just don't appreciate me enough for that anyway, " Lizzie suddenly looked at me, "Aurora, isn't this your younger brother?"

"Yep, Stitch Street Demon."

"Another Demon, and this one's cuter too. I hope we get to work together soon, "She winked at me before frowning at Jack before walking away.

"Damn it...she's really gonna give me hell this time."


	7. First Mission

**Selma and Rhodes belong to Veggiebad. So thank him for the awesome characters. :)**

**Flashback**

Stella was asking for my help on fighting Steel Jr, I agreed.

"Of course I'll help...why would I say no?"

Stella still looked pale as she smiled wide, "Great. We better hurry...I have a date with Virgil."

"Virgil...he asked you out."

"Well..not out out but to the dance. I can't wait. But we must go to New York with the others and quick."

_I remembered that part, clear as day. How could I not forget it. Corba, Justin Steel, this demon experiment named Sunny, Ivy,Stella....and me...I was there as well. It was some sort of dark place...I don't even remember how we got there. My memory was a blank. What I do remember were seeing other demon experiments in this sphere...I remembered how Justin and Cobra looked confused when they saw this little wind demon experiment trapped in one of those spheres._

**End of Flashback**

I opened my eyes when I felt a bump. My parents were flying this airship which hovered over the clouds, making it seem like the clouds were land. We're on a mission, my first mission already, Jack was sitting next to me. Lizzie and Angel were there as well. Our job was to destroy a factory that was creating machines that the rebels fought, the problem was this factory was heavily guarded but if we succeeded, Mertle's and her gang's army of robots would be half. I saw this hot female who sat next to this big guy, the she had long blue hair, and her eyes were gold color. She was wearing this net or veil all over her body, and wearing this black leather tube top that was tied in the back and a black, short skirt and black leather boots. She was putting her make up on. Sitting next to her, this big guy with a machine gun strapped to his back. The guy had red eyes, dark grey hair, he was wearing a open vest, a chain mail veil, army pants and boots. Angel was standing right next to him as she leaned over to the opening, looking out. Lizzie sat between me and Jack.

"I hope you're not nervous." Lizzie smiled at me, then she wrapped her arms around me and Jack's neck, "Don't worry first missions are always the scariest, just stick close to Jack."

"Thanks for clearing that, "Jack said, escaping from her grip, "Anyway, why are they here?" Jack looked over at the man and the woman.

"Oh, well we'll need a distraction and someone who's great with machines as well." Lizzie sat back, smiling, " Now you two need to get along at least this once. Plus, you have more important things to concentrate on."

"Huh?"

Liz suddenly punched him in the stomach, "I'm still mad at you."

Jack sighed, "Like I really give a fuck that you're mad at me."

Before Liz could say anything else, my dad came in, "Alright ready. You guys have at least an hour. Go get em."

Angel, the male and the female already jumped right out of the airship, and then Lizzie.

"Ready to do this?" Jack asked me as we looked down from the ship's exit.

"I guess so, where are the parachutes?" I asked.

My Dad laughed, "My son's a joker just like me." Dad hit me on the back so hard that I fell off the ship and into the cold air's embrace. I was screaming as I could see the factory from down below.

"STOP SCREAMING!! YOU'LL GIVE US AWAY!!!!" Jack yelled, he was falling near me as well but much calmer.

"What!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!" I screamed but suddenly something grabbed me, it was Angel...with wings. _How did that happen? _Last time I saw her, she was a witch. Angel had large green and pink butterfly wings. She was wearing a pink tube top and a green loincloth, she had gold bracelets around her wrist like something that should have a chain attached to it, she also had a green flower right above her chest and a pink diamond on her forehead. Suddenly, something flashed in my head.

**Flashback**

As the sky turned black and Angel looked up at the sky, she was holding something in her hands...it was glowing white and then she pointed her wand right at Stella....tears running down her face.

**End of Flashback**

I shook my head, snapping out of it. She put us slowly on the ground.

Lizzie started to talk, "Alright, I'll go in and shut down their security, Selma, you must distract the guards, once the defenses down, I'm sure they will notice it. Rhodes, Jack and Stitch, you'll destroy their machines and Angel will be the lookout, just in case the alarm does go off and the reinforcement arrives."

It was like the moment that Jack heard that he would have to work with this guy, they both yelled at the same time, "THERE'S NO FUCKIN' WAY IN HELL-" Then they suddenly looked at each other, ready to fight.

"Now you two assholes listen up, I'm in charge of this operation and what I say goes, you two have a problem with that." Liz put her hands on her hips and glared at the two with such hidden rage that I was scared.

"Face it, this is just your sick twisted revenge-" Before Jack could finish, Liz pulled him by the ear and twisted it. Jack looked like he was in agonzing pain as he lowered to the ground, still in pain as she continued twisting it.

"No, that has nothing to do with it, "Then she let go, looking at Rhodes who backed up, covering up his ears, "Any more problems?"

Rhodes shook his head.

Selma clapped in cheerfulness, " Can I play with the guards? Oh can I? Can I? Please."

Lizzie sighed, "Whatever, I don't care. Alright we only have an hour, let's hurry up. Move in, I'll give you the signal. Let's go already."

"She's scary." I said as she was finally out of sight. Jack finally got up off the ground.

"Damn it, man, she's the fin...biggest pain in the ass ever."

**Let the first mission begin**


	8. A Fight

**Liz's Turn**

Liz crawled into a vent, pulling out her sabers, cutting through some part of the vent's opening, only to see laser beams going all the way through a hallway.

"Great, laser beams...I was expecting something a little more orignal." Liz said as she jumped from the vent and landed on the floor.

"Lizzie...Lizzie...can you read me over?" It was Jack.

Liz answered her walkie talkie as she was going through the laser beams with a breeze, "Talk to me, babe...over."

Suddenly, Rhodes was on the walkie talkie, " Well you just hurry the fuck up, what there security is too tight for ya?"

Liz was already at the master control panels, "Don't make me laugh...I can get through anything. Tell Selma, she's up and get ready to disarm that machine." Liz hung up the walkie talkie, suddenly hearing a low beeping noise under the control desk, "Holy shit."

Lizzie pulled her walkie talkie to a high frequency to get to Angel, "Angel...Angel..pick up over."

Angel finally picked up, she was on top of the building, "This is Angel, over...what's up."

"Do you see anything out there?"

"Actually...."

**Stitch's Pov**

We were already at this giant machine, which was making robots as we were standing there for a moment. Rhodes already started on disarming the machine by putting time genades in certain spots of the machine, Jack was sawing the robots, I guess for his little silly revenge thing.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, still watching as he started on the next robot, sawing it in half.

"Having a little fun while the little princess over there takes his time." Jack laughed as he continued on the next robot. Good thing this Rhodes guy didn't hear him, I don't think I could keep those two from killing each other.

Suddenly, I heard Selma's voice over the intercom, " We have trouble."

Right after that, water rushed into the room, Angel was hanging onto a pole as the water continue to rush down, but then the water lassoed around and continued to attack Angel, taking form..into...into..Ariel.

"Ariel...Ariel? What the hell are you doing?" I yelled, she looked at me, her eyes...they were these seprent eyes and black. Ariel roared, revealing her sharp teeth. Her head suddenly begin to twist around...as if she was...possessed or something..which is impossible right.

"Stitch, look out!" Jack pushed me out of the way as more water came rushing towards me...this one taking the form of Aqua Maria, the beautiful older sister of Ariel, but she had those eyes too and this smile.

"What a very good looking man you are." She laughed, with that accent. She's going to try and hypnotize me....I know it...it's her specialty. She flipped her long black hair, as she walked around me, I closed my eyes, just to avoid "Now...darling...let me see those eyes." Those hands were on my cheeks, "Let me see those eyes!!!"

**Sorry I cut it a little short, but this thing was making me mad because FF keeps logging me out and not saving my work, but there will be more soon.**


	9. Strange dream

My eyes were still closed, trying so hard not to look into her eyes, suddenly I heard Lilo's voice, calling my name...but it was only for a second, then I heard Jack's voice.

"Stitch!"

Suddenly, Maria's grasp suddenly just disappered, I cracked my eyes opened a little, Jack shot his chain saw grapple into her chest, she stood there for a moment, it seemed as if her body was melting.

"Taste iron bitch!" Jack yelled, Maria begin to screech like crazy as she begin to struggle, trying to pull the chain saw out of her chest, but it was no use.

"Jack, look out, "I yelled, pulling my sword out as Ariel was charging for the attack but Angel punched Ariel in the face knocking her into a wall. Aqua Maria pulled the chainsaw out and pulled on the grapple, causing Jack to fly towards her, she extended her claws ready for the kill. It happened almost in slow motion, I could hear my heart beat pounding almost slowly as I cut the grapple, spiltting those two up, but Aqua Maria...I don't know what happened exactly but I felt this pain in my chest...she stabbed me....with her claws.

"Stitch!!" I could hear Jack calling my name...I staggered back as she pulled the claws right out , with a wicked smile.

"Stitch." I could hear Lilo's voice again, it was soft....I was leaning against something...my breath was hollow...my vision was getting blurry...I saw Jack running towards Aqua Maria. My eyes...I closed them for a second, but when I reopened them...I was in a different place...the surrounding were dark...the only light came from where I was standing....on this weird plate like thing, with a picture of flames surrounding a figure. Suddenly, I heard laughing...someone was giggling.

"C'mon Stitch!" It was Lilo's voice, I know it. Lilo was standing right in front of some stairs, still laughing...she looked the same age that she was before. Lilo begin to run up the stairs.

"Wait Lilo!" I begin to run up the stairs after her, the stairs became lighter and lighter, as if they were glowing. Suddenly, I felt this terrible shake from just below, now what stood in front of me, was that female....the one who resemble the Lilo I've seen in that light place with the flowers, but I still couldn't see her eyes.

"Oh no...It's coming."

"What's coming?" I asked, I turned for a second to look down at the plate, something was forming right out of the chest, a dark figure...the one from my dreams, its glowing red eyes looked up at me. I could hear its evil laughter as its head turned upside down, it's sharp, pure white teeth showing as it stood there, still looking at me...the dark clouds that came from it was flowing up the stairs towards me. I started running up the stairs....my heart was racing, the tingling chill of fear was at the back of my neck. I continued to run faster and faster up the stairs.

"You're mine!" The creature yelled, the clouds were getting closer and closer. I looked up and saw a white door, I quickly opened it and slammed the door shut. The room was pure white...it was actually hurting my eyes...There I saw that girl from before, this older Lilo, sitting in a chair, with a stetch book and a pencil, she was singing softly.

**"My Sanctuary, My Sanctuary**

**When fears and lies melt away"**

"Lilo?" I started to walk towards her....she continued to sing though

**"You show me how to see  
that nothing is whole and  
nothing is broken."**

She stopped drawing...she looked up at me...I still didn't see her eyes...suddenly....Death...came out of nowhere with his long sword, stabbing Lilo through the chest, she dropped her stetch book, revealing that she was drawing a picture of me, in some weird sort of glass.

"No..Lilo!" I yelled, but before I could move, suddenly that glass...this strange capsule...surrounded me, the door that I closed behind me...it opened and darkness flowed in..I tried to fight...I tried to break through the glass, the darkness pulled me out of the room and down towards the dark giant.

"_Have courage, brave one. Things are not what they seem."_

I can't take this anymore...in a blinding light, I broke through the glass capsule and the dark giant disappeared. I was still surrounded by darkness...there showed a capsule...Lilo was standing right in front of it...inside the capsule was..me...I looked asleep.

"Stitch." She said turning around, she was staggering towards me...not the sleeping one but me..._what the hell is going on?_ "Help me." Lilo had her hand out...ready for me to catch her...when suddenly...a wind blew behind her...she disappeared before she could reach my grasp and the wind blew me away...right back into the hands of the dark giant.

I woke up...gasping for air...confused but in whole. I was back at my place...My parents were lingering over me.

"Oh Stitch...sweetie..you're awake...we were so worried." My mom said.

"I wasn't worried, your mom was..though." Dad said.

Mom punched him in the arm, "You were the first one crying."

I sat up...Lilo's out there some where and I'm going to find her.


	10. Faith

**Normal Pov**

The light green mage walked as the light green crystal begin to glow.

"Finally, the crystal has chosen." The light green mage said.

"It's about time." The red mage said.

A man suddenly woke up...in a place that was covered with darkness, he stood on a plate where the same weapons stood before.

_"Pick a weapon...chosen one."_

He looked up towards the dark sky, "Who's there? What the hell is going on?"

_"Darkness is slowly consuming the world...the ancient one is returning, only those chosen by the all powerful elemental crystals can stop it."_

"How do I know your really telling the truth?"

_"Chosen one...must you always lack faith."_

The male walked passed each of the weapons until the spear glowed, lifted itself, and dropped in his hands.

"_The Spear of Faith...ironic isn't it?"_

"Faith...what does faith have to do with anything?"

_"Faithful one, faith...simply believing can change the tide of a battle...just as spirit...faith is a motivation...and an essential."_

The male looked around to see suddenly see a moving bulleye target behind him.

_"Throw the spear, faithful one."_

The male sighed but threw the spear at the target, but missed. He did it over and over, but kept missing.

"This is pointless." He sighed again.

_"Faithful one, believe in your weapon, and it will never fail you. Close your eyes..focus on the target and simply believe you can."_

The male closed his eyes, after a few moments, he threw the spear...and he hit the target.

Suddenly, the scene changed, he was covered by dark flames...other figures were down on the ground...he couldn't really see them, one who was holding fans stood up.

_"Just as Spirit...your faith must rise...forget logic...forget feelings...As a spear, as long as the wielder trusts its weapon_ _and others, it shall never fail."_

As the voice continued to talk...its voice muffled as the male closed its eyes and concentrate. At the same time, the one holding the fans closed its eyes, blue energy surrounded it, and light green energy surrounding him. The wind, started to blow as he rised into the air, along with the blue figure...in slow motion..their energy exploded...creating a hurricane.

The scene changed back into the dark realms again.

_"Wind is your element...faithful one. As wind...faith, belief, trust, can sometimes...not be there...but it exist. Use that faith...trust in your allies, for your trust...for your faith...shall be an essential when the time comes."_

_

* * *

_**Stitch's Pov**

I was still laying in bed as Jumba walked in.

"Ariel and Maria are making full recovery." Jumba sat in a chair right next to my bed, "You should too, but must be taking it easy...Maria stabbed you with poison claws-"

"Jumba, you still haven't explain to me what's going on? Like why is Angel so strong or Death?"

Jumba sighed, "629 is my mistake...you so...I found out that humans are the one of the few lifeforms that can use magic...When 629 or Death as the rebels call him changed this world, he captured a number of my experiments, Angel and Stella were one of them. Even LeRoy was captured. When Death was around, he killed experiments almost daily. He created this disease called Genetic Stigma. Genetic stigma cells are able to give a person incredible strength, tolerance to outer pain, and so forth. But it has big price, for those with it, the increase power begins to tear body apart. Sometimes, the white blood cells over works to rid of genetic stigma cells causing the body to be weaken which could lead to fainting, veins appearing out of no where, arms going numb, and even coughing up blood. Those are just starter symptoms. After that, with a long blast, Death somehow spread GS, affected several hundreds, maybe even millions."

My eyes widened, I've been going through almost the exact same thing, "Is it curable?"

"Maybe, but cure is having hard time to find. I have been using orbs to help strengthen body's tolerance to the GS. Now, Angel has been one of lucky ones. Her body was strong and therefore GS for her, has only strengthen her."

"And Odin?"

"Let's just say that Odin's death is the reason why you and I are still here. About six years ago, I created a sealing box that could see Death in since he was magical creature, so to destroy it. But Death had army."

"Mertle and her gang?"

Jumba nodded, "When sealing Death in, they came out of no where, there was a large blast, it wounded your brother, LeRoy who was under Death's control to spy on us but he was hurt so badly that he was put into a coma, woke up last week. I don't know exact details but Odin sealed Death but died before he could destroy it. Now, Death is out there, sealed. Mertle and gang are trying to find it, that's our goal, to destroy it before they find it."

"ODIN WAS YOUR STRONGEST EXPERIMENT EVER!! HE COULD BEAT ME WITH EASE!! WHO THE HELL AM-" I was interuppted by Jumba.

"We have stronger rebel teams now and weapons that can hurt him and mean girl's team. Odin's sacifirce will not be in vain, 101, I mean Odin...brought us time.. We've been on missions investigating most of their hideouts and bases."

"Wait a minute, if Angel was experimented on, maybe Lilo-"

"No Stitch. Lilo was not capture, it was you that was."

"Huh?" My head was hurting, _what's Jumba talking about?_

"Little girl or should I say older Lilo was who of the few who remembered everything...she was determined to save you...no matter what...That night...."

"That night...what night?"

"I don't remember all of details...but-"

Suddenly, Clover ran in.

"Jumba, Ariel just woke up, she says she has some important info."

"I'll be there in a minute." Jumba said to Clover, as Clover left, Jumba turned back to me, he stood up ready to leave.

"Wait-"

"Stitch, I can't...I've lots of work to be doing. I don't know what really happened to little girl...but we'll find her...maybe there is a chance...." Jumba started to walk away, "Oh comrades Jack and Lizzie are in bar...you best to meet them there when you are ready. You've done well, Stitch."

I don't know why but I felt as Jumba was hiding something from me, but why? I will find out, and I'll find Lilo....I'll try and remember what happened as Death entered into this World as Darkness and this Painful Genetic Stigma came to be.


	11. Clues

**Normal Pov**

LeRoy was sitting at the countertop waiting for his drink...and the right person to serve it. Fang soon came by placed his drink down, just about to walk away when he grabbed her around the wrist.

"Oh come on, you're not still mad." LeRoy calmly said.

Fang didn't say a word, she just escaped his grasp and kept walking towards the back of the bar. LeRoy sighed heavily and put his head on the countertop.

**Stitch's Pov**

As I entered into the bar, I could see Lizzie and Jack playing pool.

Jack coughed as Lizzie hit the white ball, causing her to miss.

"You asshole, you did that on purpose." She was about to stomp on his foot, as she looked at me, then grinned, "Oh Stitchy, you're okay." Lizzie gave me this giant hug, that felt kinda nice. I looked over at Jack, who frowned...._Is he jealous?_

"Alright, alright, "Jack cut in between us, "Shit, Lizzie, he's a grown ass man...he can take care of himself."

"But he's so adorable and he doesn't mind, right Stitch?"

I could have said no...maybe that would make Jack feel better...but I feared Lizzie way more than I feared Jack, so I just nodded, "I guess so."

"Great, I'll go get us some drinks, Stitch, take my place until I get back." Lizzie walked away and when she was gone, I got this sharp punch in my arm from Jack.

"Pussy...she's only giving you attention to spite me." Jack frowned as he shot the white ball into a stripe ball but it ended up no where.

"Why don't you say you're sorry for the jacket?"

"Are you shittin me? It's not about the fuckin jacket...she's just as twisted as her brother, damn it all."

"Oh, well...stop fighting back...just be nice to her, be the bigger man."

"I don't wanna be the god damn bigger man, "Jack still frowned, "She's so fuckin' annoying."

"Wait a minute, if she's so annoying and paying more attention to me...why do you...," I looked at Jack with a smile, "You like her don'tcha?"

Jack's face was full on red, "No way in hell!"

"Oh, you do...I should have known." I was just about to lean over as I pulled the pole back ready to strike, I felt this thump from the pole and something falling down right behind me.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Jumba entered into the room where Aqua Maria and Ariel were recovering, he closed the door behind him.

"Your parents are on their way, they have been very worried about you; but before they get here, you must tell me everything that you remember."

Maria and Ariel both fell silent, closing their eyes, thinking hard.

"There must be something...something to give us a clue."

Maria started first, "They have other of the rebels under their control, some very powerful new person is in charge of them."

"What new person?"

Ariel said, "We have no idea, she wears a helmet or a mask most of the time....she doesn't really even speak."

"Jumba, they are planning something big though...in there attempt to find Death...they are destroying cities...Mertle is able to summon...something..something powerful."

Jumba gasped, "They're destroying cities now...everyone will have to be on alert...I must report this immediately."

"Oh and Jumba...they're definetly after us...the demon rebels."Maria said, lying her head back.

"What do you mean?" Jumba asked.

"They know that he's not in the oceans...they used us and we couldn't stop them."

Suddenly, Hydra carrying Rita and Shark came bashing in.

"My angels are back!" Hydra said.

* * *

**Stitch's Pov**

The whole bar fell silent as I turned around...seeing Slang who was on the floor.

_"Oh shit, I'm a dead man."_ I said inside my head. Fang may have been the rough angry type but Slang was the scariest one in Angel's family. She made voodoo dolls out of people for fun, her dark and ice powers were not to take for lightly and the fact that she torture people just for the hell of it, made me fear her more. She stood back up, glaring at me, the hooded cape still on her head, covering her whole entire face in shadow except her eyes. I started to cough again..._Oh no..not now._

"Oh shit...Hey there Slang." I greeted, covering up my cough...it was hurting just to breathe again.

"Oh Slang, this is Stitch...you remember Stitch, he was..." Jack tried to talk but Slang interrupted him.

"the asshole who just hit me in the stomach...." Slang crossed her arms, "I should just kick your ass just for wasting my fuckin' time."

"But Slang, he's...he's a favorite of Lizzie....and...and Angel..yeah...right Stitch?"

I looked at him, _I'm Angel's favorite_, " Yeah." I said excitingly.

"Lucky you, next time...you better watch it...asshole." Slang walked off. I sighed with relief, but that sigh only brought more pain.

"I still can't believe that she's related to Stella and Angel. She's a fuckin bitch."

I remember a while back how Slang had been through a lot, how her own twin sister is responsible for the death of her unborn child and how she hides her emotions and everything. For one moment, I thought I saw Lilo in the background as soon as Lizzie came back.

_I must be going out of my mind. _My head was flashing again. It was back when I was with Stella before the halloween party...what happened? If I can figure out what happened back then...maybe I can figure out what happened to Lilo. I remember that something back happened to Stella...she was there...so was Angel...and Death..he was there as well. My head continued to flash.

"Stitch....Stitch...help me..." Lilo's voice continued to echo through my head. I looked around...but she was no where in sight. My head continued to flash with images of Lilo...she was older now...with a boy with somewhat spiky hair and a girl with red hair in a ponytail and green eyes. _Was that Victoria and Keoni? Is Lilo sending me clues? _Then there was one last flash, of Stella.


	12. Clover's side of the story

**Turret, Hendrix, and Arensal doesn't belong to me, she belongs to Nukejsr**

**Kimi and Komodo are mine. For anyone who hasn't read Hendrix and Komodo.**

I came out of the shower, what was I going to do about this. This GS was gotting pretty bad and I've been here for only a few days. I walked by a room where I saw Clover holding a baby, my eyes widened as I backed up, I even had to rub my eyes. There she was, in a rocking chair holding a blanket close to her chest. I knocked as I entered, she looked up at me and smile.

"Hey, it's Stitch right?" She asked, she was still rocking, I could see a little hand reached out.

"Boy or Girl?" I asked, couldn't believe it, Clover a mom.

"Boy. His name is Loki Odin Magic Angel."

"So, who's-"

"Don't worry, he's not mine." Clover quickly answered, "He was my mom's last child."

I noticed that I haven't seen or even heard of Galatica, "How is she?"

"She's dead. She died two weeks ago."

I was shocked, Galatica dead, "How?"

"She had genetic stigma and she was pregnant with this little guy. It was strange, Jumba said that Loki has our same genetic code, which means that he's my dad's as well but my dad has been dead for six years. Anyway, Loki was born too early and mom...she just died."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's a way of life here. Plus, my mom left us one final present. You wanna hold him?"

I nodded, I had my hands out, she put the infant in my hands, at first he moves like he knew a stranger was holding him, he even had his eyes opened for a second, but then closed him.

"Amazing, you're the only person he hasn't cried over, almost no one can hold him."

I looked down at the baby, he was a little smaller," Does he have GS?"

Clover shook her head, "It's strange isn't it. But GS is strange that way, anyone can get it, but if you're not born with it, you can't get it, accept in Angel's and Stella's cases."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, you'll have to ask her but it was about six years ago, when we came to free them and any other's."

**From Far away**

Kimi was with her sisters, Turret, and Komodo sneaking through the air conditioner of a building, She quietly busted a vent, getting out along with the two others. Kimi pulled out her daggers and Komodo, her fans as they look around to make sure no guards were coming, they put their weapons away as soon as the coast was clear.

"Why are we doing this so early?" Komodo yawned as Kimi picked a lock to one door.

"It's not like you were doing anything." Turret said.

"A matter of fact, I was."Komodo looked away as a guard was about to come down the hallway. Kimi turned invisble, Turret jumped into the ceiling, as Komodo jumped up, hanging on to the vent.

"I thought I heard something down here." One guard said on his walkie talkie. Suddenly, the guard fell down on the ground with a dart on his neck. Komodo and Turret jumped back down.

"You killed him?" Turret looked at Komodo.

"No, knocked him out, we have 30 minutes before he comes too." Komodo said, suddenly the guard's walkie talkie kept talking.

"Kowsaki, is everthing alright? Do you need me to come down here?"

Komodo cleared her thorat and talked in the walkie talkie, sounding like the guard, "Yeah, everything's cool. Nothin to repeat." Komodo gave Kimi and Turret the signal to enter into the file room. Turret popped her knuckles before starting to hack into the computers and Kimi started looking through the files. Komodo stood watch.

"Oh man, they have all these other rebels in here. Wait a minute, who's this?" Turret looked closely at the picture of a girl, "It said that she was in Death's Lair about 9 years ago. She's part of a special project."

"Wait, the lair with Angie? Impossible, we made sure to clear it out before destorying it and anyone in there would have been reported dead thanks to Death's experiments." Kimi looked at the picture closely but it was a little blur.

* * *

I sat on the chair holding Loki as Clover started with her side of the story.

"Angel and Stella were captured about 8 years in ago, they spent two years in that hellhole, we and our rebel army were going to help free them and the others. LeRoy was a spy for Death but we didn't know, until that day, Fang was so hurt." Clover started.

**Flashback**

Slang, Fang, and Clover stood, looking at the fortress from a cliff, it was in a desert.

"Are you ready girls?" Odin asked holding a container, "Remember, you're sisters are in there, don't let them down. Summon, your creatures and prepare for battle!" Odin commanded.

The building begin to release machines and hellhounds which were summon by Death. Shadow walked past Slang, holding his triple barrel gun.

"I'll protect you while you summon." Shadow shot at a hellhound which disappeared into dust. Slang pulled out her scythe, a black circle appeared around her feet, as a portal from behind opened. A creature came out, it looked like a hooded grim reaper but was covered with bandages that tied its arms tight.

"Grim, remove your cape." Slang commanded, the figure did, to reveal its hideous face and body, it was still covered in bandages, around its arms, " Beautful, isn't he?"

Lilo, Keoni, and Victoria looked up at the gross creature, and shook their heads.

"Lilo, you'll go with Cloverto help her out, and Lizzie will go with Fang, and Victoria will stay with me, your earth magic will help cover me."

Fang was surrounded by a red circle when she pulled her spear out. Suddenly, a four arms figure came out, it had two arms in the middle and two on the sides, it had horns on its head and looked a little bit like a dog. Flames that slowly covered its lower body.

Clover was surrounded by a blue circle as she pulled her giant shuirken out. Suddenly, as a figure came out. It looked like a woman but her hands were tied to a machine looking creature that was holding her, the machine part had a mermaid like tail, and had arms, it's left arm held a trident. Fang ran into battle, being followed by her creature as she slashed a hellhound to the ground.

**He said: Just sign your name across the dotted line and take advantage of the goods I have to offer  
It won't cost you much just a single drop of blood and I'll hand you the things you have long been wishing for  
It's an easy way to choose, what do you have to lose ?**

Clover throws her shuriken at another hell hound which was about to jump Clyde. Her creature destroyed a machine with just a smack of its tail. Slang slashed across, as her creature shot energy from its eyes, at the fortress, destroying some of the cannons.

**Will I fall ? Opulentiam aeternam gloriamque te promitto  
Will I stand tall ? Quidquid agis prudenter agas et respice finem  
Will I fall ? Venustatem infinitam gloriamque te promitto  
Will I stand or fall ? Quidquid agis prudenter agas et respice finem**

Fang along with Lizzie, Plasma and her creature destoryed another giant death battle machine

"Come on Hell ." Fang yelled to her creature, it grabs her and jumps onto the fortress. Fang and Hell started smashing all the cannons and Fang was looking down real quick when she heard a click at her head, like a gun. She turns around to see LeRoy holding the gun. She smiled, and kiss him on the lips, "I'm happy you came."

"I'm not. You should have stayed home." LeRoy pointed his gun at her head, Hell growled, as it came closer.

"It's you. You're the traitor." Fang looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Fang, I'm sorry. I have no chance."

"Don't give me that bullshit. Everyone has a chance!" Fang was starting to glow red, at the same time Hell started to glow red as well.

"I'm sorry, I really am." His gun was shaking, "But they have Pyro. They said they will kill her if I don't do what they asked."

Clover and Lilo were on the other side of the building, while her creature, Oceania busting the entrance into the fortress, clearing a path for Kimi, Leon, and Komodo to go in. Clover could see her father on top fighting with Death already. Suddenly, an airship was flying over head as more rebel jumped out of it.

**Should I sign and end this lifelong string of broken dreams of failure, shattered hopes, of trials and tribulations ?  
It won't cost a thing all the world will hear me sing and I'd have all the riches, the fame and everything  
It's an easy way to choose, what do I have to lose ?**

Fang continued to look at LeRoy's barrel, tears fell down her tears, "I loved you and you do this to me..to us. Now, you're worst than Death. At least Death, I expected him to cause destruction and heartache. But you, you played me and the Rebellion, you made me believe that I was..was special and that you love me and I BELIEVED YOU!!! The energy around Fang build up, "I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Fang's body was burning with flames, shaping into the wings of a bird. Lizzie was hiding behind a wall, ready to strike.

LeRoy's eyes widened as he lowered his gun, "I'm sorry." He said, suddenly, he was shot through the stomach with some sort of strange energy, he falls to the ground, a figure stood there, it was Elena.

"He was getting weak any way. He only worked for Father because he wanted to spare yours and that little girl's life."

"Meteor Shower!!" Fang yelled as her hand went up, Hell raised both of his hands as he shot a fireball into the sky. The sky darkened as fireball rained from the sky, Fang yelled to Lizzie, "C'mon!"

Elena was too busy dodging the fire balls as Fang was about to run off, when Lizzie stopped her.

"He may have hurt you, but we can't just leave him here."

"He's a traitor, he deserves to die."

"He did it for you and Pyro's life...that's not a traitor. You would be the traitor if he dies, you would betray what Lilo said about with the rebels also stand for. Remember, Ohana means family, family means..."

"No one gets left behind. Damn it." she looks back at LeRoy who was holding his stomach while laying on the ground. Fang looks away in pain for a second but she gave Hell the signal to grab him, "Happy now?"

**Will I fall ? Opulentiam aeternam gloriamque te promitto  
Will I stand tall ? Quidquid agis prudenter agas et respice finem**

With Oceania, Clover and Lilo were able to get on top of the fortress, She saw Angel on top, trying to pull the dying Odin up.

"Clover, Lilo please help me. We can't leave him behind." Angel was crying.

"Angel, my little Angel, please be strong."Odin pushed her away to Clover, "Clover, Lilo get her out of here."

"Come on Angie! This place is about to be destroyed!" Lilo tried to pull Angel away but she was too strong.

"No! No we can't!!"

Clover pushed Lilo back, "I'm sorry, Angel." Clover gave Angel the hardest punch ever in the stomach, Angel went down, and Oceania helped carrying the three off the fortress.

**Will I fall ? Venustatem infinitam gloriamque te promitto  
Will I stand or fall ? Quidquid agis prudenter agas et respice finem**

Shadow pushed Slang out of the way as a robot tried to fire a flame blower right at her. Slang watched in horror as Shadow's left arm disappear under the flames and then he fell down. Slang angrily picked her scythe back up. Her creature had already destroyed the machine. She lifted Shadow's head as he coughed up blood, she wrapped his wound up.

_I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let my guard down_, She put her head on the unconsious Shadow's head while looking up, "She saw Death standing over Odin, that was the signal, She stood up, angry as ever, dark purple energy glowed around her, "Time for the ultimate attack. Oblivion!" Slang commanded as Grim Reaper's arms were suddenly freed from its bandages.

"Ultimate attack, Hellfire!!" Fang commanded Hell as it opened its mouth.

"Ocean's Rage!!" Clover yelled as Oceania readied its Trident to fire.

**Should I sign and blindly dance along the piper's tune or should I rather trust my inner voice to guide me ?  
I don't own a lot but I still got one last shot so do I need to believe in a promise and its seed ?  
Am I willing to choose when it's myself I could lose ?**

Grim Reaper started first, it begins by firing dark energy balls at Death, knocking him down, then it shot a larger blast at him, then it pulls out a scythe and did three energy slashes at Death.

Hell shoots a large fire ball at Death, which turned into a fire tornado, twisting him around trapping him inside, then Hell threw a large boulder at the twister which made a much bigger explosion.  
**Will I fall ? Opulentiam aeternam gloriamque te promitto  
Will I stand tall ? Quidquid agis prudenter agas et respice finem**

Oceania's trident suddenly formed bubbles and as it fired its trident, it shoots about 20 or so energy balls. The energy balls begins to mix up with the fiery twister and when the trident hit into the twister, there was another large explosion. Death fell down and there was this large shining blue light and Odin came up to hold the container. Everyone was cheering until, in a swift, Odin was shot and there was another explosion.

**Will I fall ? Venustatem infinitam gloriamque te promitto  
Will I stand or fall ? Quidquid agis prudenter agas et respice finem**

**End of Flashback**

"After that, the fortress was completely gone, so was the container, and so..was daddy. Angel felt it was all her fault. She was beaten up for months after that and Stella was coughing up blood and stuff. LeRoy went into a coma and woke up last week, but Fang doesn't even want to look at him, it's too painful. Slang never forgave herself for what happened to Shadow, so she keeps her distance, Shadow, he's barely ever around."

"Lilo was there?"

Suddenly, Jack came into the room, "There you are. We have another job to do."


	13. Angel's side of the story

Jack and I were walking towards the airship again, I saw my parents, happy as they could be, in some ways. Then I saw Pyro still holding that dumb teddy bear, she was holding in her other hand an orange glowing sphere.

"I wanna come too." Pyro argued, crossing her arms. Angel and Lizzie were there as well, standing in front of this new smaller airship.

"Well...." My Dad was scratching the back of his head as if he was about to considered it.

"C'mon, I can control my powers this time and I'll stay out of the way." Pyro continued to beg, her eyes were getting bigger, making her look cuter.

"Well..." Dad just shrugged his shoulders, "Why not?"

"STREET!!" My Mom's voice came out of no where as she walked towards us, her eye color was red now, "I'll tell you why not? There'[s no way in hell you're taking my baby into something dangerous!!"

Jack snickered, "Oh great, here we go again. Pyro has been trying to come on missions for at least a year now."

"But Mommy....I wanna go too."

"Pyro, do you wanna be captured again...Jumba needs your help making those spheres okay, without them, GS people would just get sicker."

"Alright." Pyro agreed, which shocked me. Pyro was not the type to give up that easily, she's up to something.

"We have wasted enough time as it is. We must get started right away, "Lizzie pulls out a blue print and puts it on the table in front of Mom and Dad, "Our orders, in short, are to take on this train and search for the Box. Cobra thinks its kind of strange that they should have all these guards and security on just this train."

"So he thinks the box is on there?"

"It's a win win situation, if the box is on there, if not, then at least we get to boil Mertle's blood." Lizzie said.

"Right, and I'm all for that." Jack said popping his neck.

"We'll just need, one last person to show up."

Stella showed up, which was a relief to me. Stella was the nicest experiment I knew, she taught Lilo magiv, saved Angel from Gantu way back, and other things. Despite having this GS, she since still the happy girl I knew...well...on the outside at least.

"Wait a minute, where's Slang?" Lizzie asked,"We'll need some dark magic to help us here."

"Slang couldn't make it, Cobra put her on another mission, but I'm free. Its been a while since I've been on a mission anyways and I know dark magic." Stella smiled wide, Stella was an Aurora Fairy, from what I learned before, Aurora beings can learned all elements of magic but they were pretty rare.

Angel's eyes widened, "But..But you can't..Lizzie...tell her."

Lizzie crossed her arms, "Why not? Alright Stel...you're in."

Angel looked at Lizzie, shockingly, "Lizzie, what's gotten-"

Lizzie shot back, "Angel, wake up...Stella is a grown ass woman...she can choice what she wants to do."

I've never seen Angel glared before, but when she did, I thought she was going to explode, "This is such bull shit. You're in charge, but I mean it...if Stella dies-"

"Angie, it'll be fine." Stella smiled.

"Is Stella really that bad?" I whispered to Jack as we got on the airship.

"Stella is the oldest person around with GS."

My eyes widened, "But she's like 21 right? How can that-"

"GS is ugly. Some people with it, don't even make it pass 13, but those lucky to make it pass 13...their bodies...it's almost as if they're crippled...the older you get with GS...the worst it gets."

I looked at Stella, "In other words, Stella is in constant pain."

Jack nodded, "I wonder, what must it be like...to be in that much pain...and still have a smile on your face. Stella is a hero around here because she's the oldest person with it, ya know." Jack looked down to the ground.

I saw Angel on the other side, looking down as the ground begin to disappear, and the airship begin to soar. I stood next to her.

"I just wanna make sure Stella is safe." Angel looked at me for a second, "To protect her. It's my fault that she has GS."

"What happened?"

"Stella tried so hard to protect from Death." Angel just started the story, "I was captured by Death about 8 nine years ago along with Stella. Stitch, he was a monster. We were in that hellhole for about two years."

**Flashback**

Angel was struggling from the chains that Death chained her to into a table. Death looked at her directly in the eyes, those lizard like eyes, but Angel looked away.

He turned her face back to his, "Now, I see why he loves you so much. Now, that idiot thinks he can create something, I'll show him. You two will be my first." He said looking at Stella, who was chained to the table next to Angel. For some reason, Death paid more attention to Angel than Stella though, always touching her on the stomach, chest, or sometimes aimed for even lower but Angel would just fight back.

"Don't touch me!" Angel yelled, Death held a vial in his hands, and then a needle. He inserts the needle into Angel's right arm.

"You'll be mine." Death laughed as he watched as Angel's right arm started to go numb and then shook violently, the same thing happened to Stella but hers were more violent, "Take her back to the cell, I want to spend some alone time with Angel." Death commaned as he inserted some magical energy into her stomach.

"Get your hands off of me!" Angel yelled, breaking the chain on her right arm free and punching Death in the face. Death went flying to a wall but he quickly got back up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"My, my, my, you're getting stronger already." Death held her by the neck. When he was dragging her along the floor of his lair, she saw a little girl who was in a tank for a few seconds. He threw her into a different lab room as he strapped her down. He pulled out the vial once more. He inserted a needle inside of right arm and poured the liquid from the vial into the machine.

"If you survive this next stage, I'll be even more impress. You weaker magical creatures are so amusing, your sister isn't taking the experiments so well though." Death laughed as he covered Angel's mouth with duck tape and exited the room. Angel's body started to jerk. Her eyes started to change different colors and they looked like Death's eyes. The next morning, Death walks in to see Angel laying on the table, sleeping. She woke up when Death walked in, looking at her.

"You survived, I know you would, I wonder what would happen if I use you for my special purpose. I could see he suffer in pain, to see his beloved fighting him." Death looked as Angel kept sweating, looking at him as if she was drunk, "Don't you worry sweetie, I won't hurt you, in fact, I might wanna have some fun with you."

Angel shook he head, the last experiment nearly drained her, she was barely able to talk until Death tried to touch her again, she nearly broke out of her straps. Death used some magical energy that held her down.

"Now, now, don't worry, I'll be gentle." Death laughed as he jumped on top of her, removing her outfit. Later on, Angel was crying but still trying to fight him off, but Death held her back down, he lifted her legs up higher. Death just kept going, Angel was able to slip one arm out of the magical chain, reached for the closest thing she could and smacked him as hard as he could. Angel got up, quickly put her clothes back on and ran out of there. At that same time, that's when the rebels started their attack against Death's Lair. Angel was running until she stopped at Stella's cell, who was laying on the floor. Angel busted the cell door opened. Angel hugged Stella, who was crying and bleeding from the mouth.

"We have to get out of here, now!!" Angel yelled, helping Stella get on her feet.

"We can't. we have to free the other rebels." Stella shook her head as she started to cough blood. The building shook again. Stella leaned against the wall, the white part of her eyes were now black which was a sign of the terrible disease.

"Oh no, Stella! No! Stella, he gave you GS, that bastard gave you GS!!" Angel held Stella by the face before hugging her again, "You're in no conditi-"

Suddenly, Stella was gasping for air, Angel pulled her forward and more blood came out of her motuh and nose, clearing the airway.

"Angel, we have to help our family! No one gets left behind!" Stella stood on her own, she had on this golden necklace around her neck, the charm was in the shape of a flower, "I'll go downstairs and you go up."

Angel nodded and the two went their seperate ways, Angel broke the bars of nearly 20 which, one was Celia and Kixx, another was Pyro. Angel kept going up until she saw Death and her father fighting. Death had Odin pinned down, about to shoot some magical energy at him but Angel fired her magic at him first. Angel jumped on Death's back.

"You Bastard...What did you do to Stella? I'll kill you!!!" Angel wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping to crush it but Death only laughed, crashing up against a wall, pulling Angel by the hair and throwing her to the other side of the roof.

**End of Flashback**

**Stitch's Pov**

My mouth was wide opened. _He raped her...that bastard raped her...I'm going to kill him!! _Suddenly, the airship shook, revealing Pyro's hiding place and also the train was firing at us.

"Pyro, "My Dad yelled, "Oh man, Gadget is gonna be happy about this."

"We could use a genius right now. Let's go with the plan...Move it." Lizzie yelled as she and Jack jumped off the airship on onto the train.


	14. Second Mission

**Stitch's Pov**

My dad yelled at me, "Hey, Stitch, why don't you and these fine ladies help give us some cover fire." My dad smiled, throwing a machine gun to me, Angel and Stella were already fire their energy blasts at the train's cannons. One cannon hit the airship, causing it to violently shake.

"Pyro!!" I heard my dad's voice yell. I turned around to see Pyro sliding down almost pass me, I reached out grabbing her hand.

"Gotcha!" I smiled, finally doing something right, but Pyro still had a look of fear in her eyes, she was staring at me.

"You're bleeding." She muttered, when she said that, it seems like all the explosion, the firing and the shaking were blurred out of existence. My nose was bleeding again, this is the second time today. _What if she knows? What if she figure it out? My GS?_

"Damn it, you made me hit my nose going after you." I lied, but suddenly, a cannon bolt came at me, by dodging it I let go of the rail, I was holding on to, causing me and Pyro to fly down towards the train. It happened in slow motion, I wrapped my arms around Pyro, trying to protect her from the fall as I crashed down into the train, cold steel body.

* * *

**Jack's Pov**

I was sawing a hole through the train steel, body, I looked over to see Liz's weapon, she didn't have the sabers but this strange looking sword that had a trigger on the hilt.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, still using my saw, almost finished with the hole.

"My sabers broke on the last mission, and Rhodes wants me to try this bad boy out for a spin, " Liz sighed as she kicked the hole down and jumped through it, I followed her, in one swift motion that sword turned into a large gun, "Normally, I'm not a fan of guns but this new gun blade does have both the long and short range advantage."

"What's our mission again?"

"To search-" The train shook, we heard people from the next car screaming and then we heard a shut up, Liz ran towards that car, I still followed her, she looked out through the small window, "What are people doing on this train?" She asked looking surprised, we ducked seeing a guard walking by, "Alright, new plan, we get these people off this train first."

"Fine with me. So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Jackie, my plan...is to kick those guards ass." Lizzie got up, and fired through the glass and hit the guard. I kicked the door down, as another guard came through, I shot my chain saw grapple into his chest.

"It's the Rebels!!" One of the passagers, a little boy cheered.

"They're sending us to a base." Another man yelled, "Please help us! I don't wanna be experimented on!!"

"So they're smuggling innocent people now. Can they sink any lower?" I said, "Don't you worry about a thing, we'll got ya out of here."

Everyone cheered until more guards came out, one pointing a gun right at Lizzie's forehead.

"Look at this , two Rebels, Ms. Yuki will be happy about that, civilians don't seem to last as long with her 'playing'."

Liz had her hands on her gun, "Oh, Yuki...tell her Lizzie said hi. She knows me." Liz kicked the guy in the stomach and fired into his leg. In swift motion she grabs him and throws him into the other guards, "Got 'em out of here."

I know Lizzie can handle herself, so I just pushed the civilians back into the previous car, I pulled out my communicator, signaling to Street, "Hey, we have civilians here...we'll need a pick up."

"No can do! The airship is under heavy fire right now."

"Damn it."

"Don't worry, I'm sending the muscle down to take care of it, ya'll just hold on tight." Street said.

* * *

**Stitch's Pov**

I woke up, seeing Pyro trying to pull me back, out of the cannon's firing range. I got back up, I was in so much pain...I couldn't even tell if it was from the fall or the GS. Pyro fell back, happy to see me getting back up, she hugged me, holding me and that blasted teddy bear.

"Don't leave me okay." She said, in that instant, I remember Lilo saying the same thing before.

"Okay." I hugged her back, but suddenly a bunch of guards came out from the train and started to fire at us, I grabbed Pyro and rolled right behind a cannon. Pyro was covering her head, I could see the fear again in her eyes as she saw the bullet shot that went through my right arm, but then there was anger, she was glowing red all over her body. She stood up and walked towards the bullet that were being fired at her.

"Wait...that's the girl that the bosses want. Get her." One of the guards yelled.

"You hurt my big brother!" Pyro yelled, I was trying to get up, I pulled out my sword, using it to help me get up, "You want me huh? C'mon!" Pyro held her teddy bear up, and then used her other hand towards the busted cannon which glowed red, it was lifted in the air and sent flying right towards them. There was an explosion, it blew up mostly all the weapons on the train, but the guards were still firing at her, of course the bullets deflected off.

I couldn't take it any more...Pyro reminded so much like Lilo....they were best friends...and Pyro was family...I don't kow what really happened, but I could feel strange inside myself. I started to glow red...my pulse...I could hear it...my vision..everything was red...I ran in front of Pyro...towards the guards...they were firing at me...the bullets...missing me but hitting my clothes...all I could think about was how dare they....how dare they fire at a little girl? I pulled out my sword...Their screams echoed through my ears as I passed through them....one by one...they fell until there were none left. I could feel the strength leave my bodies...my vision was back to regular color. I was on my knees when one ast cannon pointed at me, before it could fired , someone...someone stomped on it it seems.

It was Angel...my angel.

"Are you guys ok?" Angel sighed, she hugged both Pyro and me.


	15. The Crystal of Fire

**Stitch's Pov**

Angel stood beside me, putting her fists up ready to fight.

"Pyro, Stitch are you okay?"Angel stood in front of me as all of a sudden this huge robot came out of nowhere and jumped onto the train. It stood almost like a golem but had these long arms and one glaring eye.

"Looks like we gonna have to fight." Angel said.

"I wanna fight too." Pyro stood in holding her teddy bear tightly.

"No, you need to hide or something." I stood up holding my sword in fighting position, pointing it at the machine.

"No way, I wanna fight too!" Pyro was starting to glow again, she lifted her hand in the air, fire balls came flying out and hitting the machine. I could hyear the guards saying, "_What? She can do magic?" _Pyro can do magic....how? How is that possible? Has this magic been mistaken for her pyrokinetic powers...this is impossible.

"Pyro, cover me!" Angel charged towards the machine I followed her, Pyro's fire balls were being shot, I could feel their heat. I've never realized how strong Angel has gotten, while I was slashing at this machine trying to get through its armor, Angel had practically pulled its arm right off.

"Stitch, the joints...hit its joints."

The joints glowed light blue, I threw my blade right into the robot's joint bolt on the arm, it crashed right onto the train.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Liz ran right through another cart of the train, she was firing her weapon, one guard came rushing out from a corner, but Liz shot him about three times and he hit the ground, right behind him another guard was rushing towards her, she just back kicked him to the ground. She lunged forward, pushing a guard right to the wall, pinning him with her sword.

"I have some questions-"She looked back to see as another guard was about to fire his weapon, she put her feet up against the wall, and pushed hard. Almost in slow motion, she flipped back kicking the guard with her feet, in that instance she started firing around the corners where more guards were arriving through hidden compartments underneath the train. She was exactly in midair as she started firing, she twisted her body in a circle and then leaned her body back to a mid air backflip so she could fire her gun right behind her, at more guards. Liz landed on her feet, standing in the middle, walking back to the only guard that was left alive. Suddenly, he picked up one of his dead comrades' gun and started firing at her, until there were no bullets left, but she was still standing, in fact her wounds healed right in front of him.

"What the hell are you?" The guard asked, he tried to run off but she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to her face.

She looked over to see a crate, " What's in the crate? I hope you don't mind if I take a look." Liz dropped him on the ground, she opened the box but only to find a bomb that was ticking, "Damn it all."

"Ha, Ms. Yuki knew you rebels couldn't help but come, so sent tagged this whole place to blow up."

"Meaning you and your pals along with it."

The guard fell silent as Liz grabbed him and ran out towards the exit.

Liz went on her communicator, "Guys, there's a bomb, we have two minutes, to get off this train."

"What? Good thing the hostages are all on the airship now."

"Jack, where are the others...why haven't Stitch and the others answered."

"I have no idea, I'm trying to check for anyone left."

"Get out of the train now, "Liz changed her communicator frequency, "Stella..."

* * *

The white cloak mage stood in front of the white crystal. She sighed as the red mage walked behind her.

"Nothing yet?" He asked.

"Patience is a virtue."

"We don't have time for patience, the dark one grows more powerful by the day, and who knows what his henchmen are planning."

"You know as well as I do that the Crystal of Light must choose carefully. It's quite rare to find a pure heart."

* * *

**Stitch's Pov**

My body was weakening, my grip on my sword was shaking. Angel was dodging the robot's attacks and Pyro was still firing her fire balls at the machine. Suddenly, the robot was coming right at me, ready to swing at me but then something was firing these aurora light beams at the robot, knocking it to its back. Stella flew down, huffing and puffing but there was still a smile on her face.

"There's a bomb on the train, we have to go now." But before any of us could move, with one swing, the robot smack Angel out of the way, knocking her into Stella. The robot came towering over me and Pyro. I pushed the exhausted Pyro behind me, pointing my sword at the robot. Fear just took over, I could barely move, as I was sent flying towards the edge of the train. Pyro just stood there, looking up as the machine kept coming closer to her.

_"Do not be afraid brave one, have courage...never give up." _A familiar voice echoed in my head. My heart was beating faster, as I climbed back up. I don't really know what happened, but I was glowing red. I was feeling the energy flowing through my body, I felt like I was literally on fire, "_Release that courage, brave one. For in these dark times, that courage will be needed. For in these dark times...."_

As the voice kept talking, as everything was in slow motion, I could flow the energy burning intensely inside me, about to burst.

_"A hero must rise from the ashes and unleash the fire within."_

At that very moment, these two sabers came into my hands, decorated with a red gem on the hilts and the sword's edges were in the shape of flames. I stood in fighting stance at the robot, I lunged at the robot. It was destroyed instantly. Then suddenly, there was an explosion at one end of the train...and it was coming closer and closer, but the heat inside me was burning, forming a circle, the circle got bigger and bigger, engulfing, Stella, Angel, and Pyro inside its embrace. The explosion finally reached us. Then everything blacked out.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Mertle stood in front of a mirror, where shadows stood in it, one of them was Envy and Apolcaypse.

"Do you sense that, Mertle, that power?" Apolcaypse asked, angry showing in his face.

"Yes my lord."

"Do you know what that power is?"

"No, my lord, but it can't be that strong, me and the girls will beat it."

"You can't beat this kind of power you worthless piece of shit! That power-" Another shadowy figure stood there but Apolcaypse interrupted her.

"Easy Malice, " He turned angryily back at Mertle, "You're wasting our time, those crystal mages are busy....training their warriors...trapping us in this mirror...you find Death....and release us from this prison."

"But my lord, our father, Death is trapped...and we still have no idea where the rebellion has hidden him-"

"I don't care if you have to blow up the-" Another shadowy figure stood there but Lust interrupted again.

"Be still Rage, why maybe if we bestowed our girls with a new power...." Lust laughed, blowing a kiss at Mertle, sending this new power through the mirror. Mertle was glowing with dark energy.

"Don't worry my masters, I'll find my father." Mertle laughed evilly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Stitch's Pov**

I finally got up, smelling nothing but ash and burning metal all around me. Stella and Angel finally stirred, getting back up, but my vision was getting all blurry, I fell to my knees. I could barely breathe, everything was muffled except my breathing, I was falling to the ground. Everything was going white.

I was in that place again, and there was Lilo, standing over the lake, looking at the fish, but I still couldn't see her face, all I know is that she continued to touch the golden necklace in the shape of a flower, she was still looking down at the lake.

Suddenly, the white place disappear and I was in my bed. I got up amd I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where I saw Angel in the kitchen with Kimi. Kimi, I've met her a few times before, she could turn invisible, a great healer, and fights with daggers, she was also very nice. I could hear they speaking.

"It's a little blurry, but yeah, I remember seeing someone like that when I was captured by Death. She was in a room and I only caught a glance of her." Angel looked down at something. _I wonder who they're talking about._

Angel walked out looking down until she bumped right into me, "Oh hi Stitch, I'll be right back, I need to do some grocery shopping."

"Well, I could come, I mean, ya know, you might want some help."

"That's very sweet of you. Okay. Come on, "Angel was just about to walk out of the door when Clover came down the stairs, "Hey Angie, don't forget some diapers."

"Bring me some Corona too." Fang said.

"Anything else?" Angel yelled, there was silence befores walked out, I followed her. This was actually my first time walking in Kauai City. It looked some grim and dirty, there streets, cars, and sidewalks. _So this is what a city looks like. _In the alleys or sitting on the sidewalk against the walls were children. The grocery store was just a few blocks.

As we entered, I saw Nani, at first I didn't recognize her, she definetely aged.

"Hello Angel, how's your family?" She asked.

"They're fine, and how 'bout you?"

"I'm doing great." She smiled, "And who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Stitch, I guess you could say he's part of the family now." Angel looked away.

* * *

Kimi, Komodo and Turret stood in front of Hamsterviel, Jumba, and another guy, with pictures.

"We think this is the one that killed Gantu last month." Kimi put some pictures on the desk of a blurry figure who was holding Gantu by the neck before firing a lasergun in his face.

"We also think that this one has been causing us the most trouble yet, but we've only started to hear about this monster now." Turret pointed at another picture of the same blurry picture but it was at a different place.

"It's the same as Mertle and her gang but its seems to act without a mind and we concluded that this thing had a special purpose."

* * *

I put a case of Corona in a cart for Angel who just looked away, a little sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about something." She looked away again, "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" I decided to just ask her.

"Ya know, protect us yesterday...you really must have used a lot of power...you were coughing up blood." Angel walked away, she looked so heart broken as she walked towards the register, "I was really worried. Seems like you had GS...almost."

"I don't know...really I don't."

Suddenly, I was in that white place again, with Lilo watching over a lake, I've still haven't been able to see her face.

"Lilo, did you want something?" I asked, _where was I? How was she doing this? Taking me back to this place, over and over again._

"Stitch, comfort her. Our ohana is broken, comfort them all, try and make them happy again, or they'll never beat Death. Neither will you.

"Huh?"

"You hold so much in. You haven't even told Jumba or anyone else what's wrong? Why do you bottle it up, your feelings?"

"They all have their burdens to bear, I'll be even a bigger one."

I could hear Lilo snickered a little, "Stitch, you were never a burden, I never saw you as a burden..." She was about to turn around when all of a sudden, I was back at the Grocery store.

* * *

A figure stood over a male alien, pointing a laser gun at his head, as another figure walked to him.

"We wanna know where Father (Death) is, and you're going to tell us." The figure smiled leaning over to him as the other figure stood there still pointing the gun at him.

"I hav-"

"Please, spear us the lies, I'm in no mood for them."

Another figure enters into the room, "We have information that the next day that Father was captured, this man was talking to Jumba Joobika."

"Why do you want to bring that monster back?" The man asked.

"Because, Father has done so much for us, he made us into the beings you see before you. And we can't even find him..but we're getting closer."

"You'll never find him. Jumba has just released his last powerful warrior, he'll destroy your daddy before you can get your claws on him."

"So you think so." The figure looked him in the eyes, the male looked in horror as he saw something horrible.

The other figure who was holding the gun was about to pull the trigger when that same figure stopped it, "Don't, I need him to deliver a message.


	17. Song

**Stitch's Pov**

I came walking into the bar entrance helping Angel with the grocery when I saw Clover dancing around, humming a song while wiping tables, Slang was reading a book while Fang was holding Loki to her chest, surprisingly he was quiet, Fang always seemed like she could be a mother.

"Ya know what we need here, "Clover suddenly jumped up, she was all happiness and no pain for now, "We need to sing."

Everyone just looked at her, Slang and Fang just sighed.

"I mean it...something to cheer us up. We always sung before-"

"I'm not in any mood." Fang said.

"C'mon, a little fun will do us some good...when have we even been to the beach or sing. We hardly touch our instruments anymore."

Stella came walking, she was pale and coughing a little but there was still a smile on her face, "That's an excellent idea."

"Stella, you really should rest, save your strength." Slang said, looking at what Stella had in her hands, she realized it, it was a black and blue guitar with skulls and ravens on it.

"I'm okay, really. No one could play the electric guitar as great as you, Slang."

"True."

Clover was already pushing tables and chairs out of the way, in the corner part of the bar, Clover clapped wildly with excitement, "Angie sings first." Clover grabbed Angel and pushed her in front of the microphone.

"No, I can't...I can't...I'm probably rusty." Angel's face was red, she tried to move but Clover stood in her way.

"Oh, c'mon, I heard you singing in the shower yesterday...that song...c'mon sing. We need drums...Fangie."

"I have a kid in my hands." Fang sighed when Stella grabbed Loki.

"Now you don't...c'mon sweetie...you can play." Stella laughed as Fang walked up there, sitting at her post in front of the drums.

"Slang, you should play Angel's guitar." Clover handed her Angel's brown guitar, "Play...c'mon...play."

Soon Lizzie walked in and following close behind was Jack, Lizzie squealed and ran over beside me, she was clapping, "Oh just in time...they have't song for over 6 years. Angel started singing:

**You are the one that I desire,**  
**You are to me so irresistible,**

I guess thanks to the singing, more people came in, like Charm, LeRoy, Zack, and mostly other customers. Zack's face was red when he was looking at Clover, who was twirling around, he just stared at the ground.

**You're touch can set me right on fire**  
**And I can be so unpredictable**

Stella came up to me, "Can you hold Loki for me, we've got a lot of customers. Be right back." Stella placed Loki in my arms. Clover was still dancing around.

**oh, oh, oh passion, yeah passion**  
**I feel it deep inside when you're so close to me**

It was kinda weird but as Angel kept singing, she was looking at me.  
**passion, yeah passion**  
**take me in your arms and I will make you sing**

The bar was almost full now, people from the rebellion and just customers now.

**Chorus:**  
**Opa Opa, Opa Opa**  
**Opa let's get together**  
**Opa Opa, Opa Opa**  
**let's dance in sunny weather**  
**Opa Opa, Opa Opa**  
**this time we'll stay forever**  
**Opa Opa, Opa Opa**  
**Oh you make me oops oops**

**All that I feel is this attraction**  
**That is moving me so close to you**  
**Now is the time I need some action**  
**Come over here show me the best of you**

**oh, oh, oh passion, yeah passion**  
**I feel it deep inside when you're so close to me**  
**passion, yeah passion**  
**take me in your arms and I will make you sing**

**Chorus (x4)**

As the song finally ended Angel, she bowed and finally took a deep breath.

The customers were screaming for more, but this time Clover pushed Fang up in front of the microphone, at first Fang was shaking her head but then she sighed and Clover sat in front of the drums and she was whispering to Angel and Slang. They started playing and Fang started to sing:

**I can't...**

**I can't be with you again**  
**Don't remind me**  
**Of the good times that we had**  
**I've Learned a lot from us since then**  
**I never want these feelings**  
**To ever come again**  
**No, no**

I knew who she was singing about, LeRoy, who stood by me and sighed, but then he looked at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"Hi, I'm Stitch, your twin brother."

"You mean triplet... Zack over there is the other one."

"Oh yeah."

**You'll never hear me crying**  
**You'll never see me trying**  
**To love you once again**  
**Your love is so past tense**

I was still holding Loki in my arms, "So..I heard about what you did...back then..you know...your betrayal."

LeRoy rolled his eyes, "I only did it to save Pyro."

**Please don't tell me**  
**That you've changed**  
**Don't wanna hear on how**  
**You've lost your evil ways**

"I believe you."

"Yeah, everyone else believes me except the one person who really counts." LeRoy sighed, looking at Fang, who wasn't even trying to look at him.

**The one who's changed this time is me**  
**And I won't go back**  
**To feeling helpless and deceived**  
**Oh, no**

"It'll get better, I'm sure Fang will forgive you." I said, remembering that Fang was the family's hothead, "I mean if she's singing about you like that, she must be thinking about you."

**You'll never hear me crying**  
**You'll never see me trying**  
**To love you once again**  
**Your love is so past tense**

"Yeah, about how I'm a back stabbing bastard-"

"Not in front of Loki." I said.

"Please, he can't hear anything."

**You'll never hear me crying**  
**You'll never see me trying**  
**To love you once again**  
**Your love is so past tense**

"Have you tried to talk to her?"

"Of course, but she won't even give me the chance."

**Your love...**  
**Your love...**

**To think you have me**  
**Fooled every now and then**  
**You had me believin'**  
**That I was the reason**  
**That you left**

"Well, force her to stay, don't let her leave until she hears you out."

"This is Fang we're talking about, she wipe the floors with me."

**But I won't fall back**  
**In love with you again**  
**I don't even wanna be**  
**(I don't even wanna be)**  
**your friend**  
**no, no, no**

"Just give it a try.

**You'll never hear me crying**  
**You'll never see me trying**  
**To love you once again**  
**Your love is so past tense  
X2**

**(you'll never hear me crying)**  
**so past tense**  
**(you'll never see me trying)**  
**your love...**  
**so past tense**

**Normal Pov**

Jumba was at his house, looking over some files, he sighed, putting his glasses on his desk. He looked at the picture of his so called family. Nani (his wife, shocking huh?) and their two kids were in the kitchen when there was a sudden knock at the door. He grabbed his blaster and pushed his wife and kids into the kitchen. He walked right back to the door, and slowly opened it. All he saw was a mysterious figure driving off on its motorcycle. He looked down to see a present on the ground, he threw it off his porch and ducked thinking that it would explode but all that happen was something rolling right out of the present. Jumba got up and walked over, and grasped in horror, looking away.

"Oh no, no, no." He went down to his knees crying bitterly.


	18. Flashback

**Stitch's Pov**

I was just waking up from last night when all of a sudden my body stiffened, I rolled off my bed, hitting the ground hard. I fought like my body was getting crunch from the inside out. I was coughing up blood..._damn it, another GS attack. _What happened next was strange...I was having flashes.

**Flashback**

I...I remember what happened now, we...we went to New York...me, Stella, Corba, and some other experiments...we were freeing some of the demon experiments, that part of still foggy but what happened to Stella wasn't.

Stella landed in front of the Honolulu's school where the halloween party was being held. She was smile, trying to mix up her hair, "I really don't think I should be getting ready, I should really be trying to-" She was nervous I could tell.

"No talking your way out of this now." I said, "Virgil is waiting." I pulled her by the arm towards the door, the other demon experiments already walked in, when we walked in. Angel was standing in front of us, smiling weirdly, something was wrong.

"Stella, what are you doing here...ya know what...the party is really boring maybe we should go trick or treating, ya know."

Stella laughed, "Oh c'mon Angie...it can't be that bad." Stella walked right passed her, even though Clover tried to stop her as well, Stella just walked right by, "What's gotten into you two-" Stella paused her eyes widened, she saw Envy, dancing with Virgil.

"Maybe he's being nice and-" I tried to say when suddenly, Virgil looked at her lovingly and pulled her in for a kiss. Stella backed up...I could see it... her heart was breaking into pieces. How could Virgil do this? Him and Stella knew each other for years, since they were kids.

"Stella...I'm sorry...this most be an explanation...maybe he's spelled...it's gotta be." Angel said, trying to comfort Stella.

"No..why would...He just loves her I guess." Stella was backing up, she crashed right into someone, covering her mouth, running right back outside. Angel and I followed her, I turned around to look at Envy who was smiling.

By the time I got outside, Angel was sitting next to Stella, who was covered her face with her hands.

"Stella, Virgil has to be spelled...he just has to be."

Stella shook her head, "It's me...isn't it? I'm such a screw up...I lost my sister...and now..now...It would have just been better if I just gave up."

"Stella...I know this is wrong...Virgil loves you..I know it...just h-"

"Hope...huh? What's the point of hope if it just crashes in your face," Stella gripped her neck in pain, she winces, her knees are on the ground, "Hope is worthless." Something started to glow red on Stella's neck, like claw marks, that grew bigger and longer, reaching to her arms.

"Stella...what's going on?" Angel asked, backing up.

"Hope is just some stupid foolish desire...why? Why am I so stupid to think anything good would come with hope." Stella stood up, her hair was blowing along with the wind, the mark covered her whole entire body, the sky was suddenly covered with clouds.

**End of Flashback**

I was grasping for air as I finally stood up but I wasn't in the church, my surroundings...this place...I've seen it in my dreams, everything was dark. I looked down..it was strange it seemed that the ground was decorated as a plate, suddenly, someone or something in a red cloak that covered up its face stood right in front of me.

"Where am I?" I asked but there was no answer, with a blink of an eye, the red cloak person just vanished. Suddenly, it was in a flash of light when I was in an village...it was on fire...everyone was running away...there was these black cloak things with actually no body parts not even a face, flying around and there was someone in a black armor with a weird circular weapon looking at me, walking towards me. I fell back as the black armor figure stood over me, lifting its weapon in the air, I closed my eyes.

There was sudden rumbling...roaring...I opened my eyes and I was suddenly back in the church. I could hear screaming...I got up, picking my sword up and running outside, past through the alley...and out into the streets only to see utter chaos. There were creatures flying everywhere and there was these weird wolves like creatures running throught the streets. One tried to jump at me but I slashed it and it disappeared into dust. I ran into the streets, seeing Slang and Fang out into the streets.

"What's going on?" I asked, slashing at another flying creature.

Slang with her usual calm face answered, "Another one of the Myrtle's gangs' assault." She pointed the scythe in the air, icing one of the flying creatures causing it to fall from the sky and onto the ground, shattering into tiny pieces. Suddenly, there was more rumbling as this giant creature came at us. This one had horns in front of its head, a pug looking nose, razor sharp teeth, it had spikes going on its back and sharp claws.

"Wanna play?" Fang said gutsy as ever.

"You feel like running?" Slang calmly asked me.

"No way."

"Bravo." Slang smirked, she removed her cape, removing her face on rare occasion, "A foe like this, requires a more powerful apporach, my newest and favorite weapon." Slang's scythe disappeared and from under her cape, she pulled out a skeletal like doll. Fang shot out a series of fire balls, and I charged at it. I've knew Slang for quite a while, even before this whole mess about Death and everything, Slang was the scariest experiment/person I've knew, messing with her was like asking to be killed in the most painful way possible.

The creature swung at Fang, knocking her clear off her feet, "Damn it, that thing's skin it too tough...time to add some muscle." Fang glowed red, she turned to us and swing her hand to the side, "Bravey..."

Already, I could feel the fire burning in my belly, my arms were tensing up but in a good way, "What did you do?"

"It's a Bravey spell, it makes you stronger, "Fang shot another series of fireballs but this time they were larger, "Direct hit."

Slang lifted both hands in the air, dropping the doll on the ground, which it surpringly got up on its own and had its hands in the air, "Toxin." I could see, below the creature's feet, the concrete was oozing green and letting out these fumes, suddenly hitting the creature, it backed up, shaking its head and ready to charge at Slang,"I don't think so." Slang lifted her hands again, she drew them around as if to make an imaginary circle, but that circle turned black, "To the abyss with you."

**More soon.**


	19. Lilo's request

**Stitch's Pov**

Slang's cape opened, a dark circle was forming right in front of her, "To the Abyss with you." She whispered. The dark circle grew large enough to cover the creature up and it just vanished. All of a sudden a wolf like creature came up behind Slang, lunging at her but it stopped in mid air and just fell, dissolving into dust. Standing there was a man with long black, spiky hair, those red scary eyes, and he had a long red cape which was fill of holes around the edges. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, black baggy pants, and black boots. Most of his face was covered by his hair and his left arm looked robotic (it was gold color and there was claws as fingers). It was Shadow, I'm almost be certain of that but what happened to his arm. He was holding a smoking triple barrel laser gun.

"I just came back and you already needed my help." He shook his head, putting his gun back into his holster.

"I didn't need your help, I had it all under control." Slang glared at him, but she quickly looked away, "Anyway, are you back to stay or what?"

"We'll just see." Shadow walked away, leaving Slang to just sigh. What just happened? Shadow was different, he use to smile and stuff but now he's acting so cold...did something happen between him and Slang?"

**Later**

It was after the fight...after the attack of Mertle's gang did I learn that I lost someone from my own ohana, his funeral was right after the attack, it was Pleakley.

I stood back a little, this had to be some cruel joke on me but I saw his body...before they set it to flames, his body looked liked it was ripped apart, I nearly ran out, I fell to the ground...throwing up. Everything is wrong...why? Why is this happening to me? Pleakley and I never really got along but to know that he was dead...it felt like that little bit of me left was withering away. Why? Why is this place so cruel? I put my head to my knees.

"Stitch? Stitch?" I heard Lilo's voice, I looked up, everything was white again, at least the background. I saw Lilo standing in front of a tombstone, I got up, walking towards her, even though I couldn't see her face but I could tell she was crying at the same time this strange music, like someone singing.

"We've lost another one in our ohana, haven't we?"

I nodded, I looked at the tombstone, it wasn't Pleakley's, it was Keoni's.

**Cur in gremio haeremus?**  
**Cur poenam cordi parvo damus?**

"Ya know, it's almost worst than death itself, they must have tortured pretty bad. But I know...he would rather die than have anything to do with them, "Lilo smiled a little, "I have a task for you..Stitch."

**Stella nobis non concessit, non concessit**  
**Stella nobis non concessit, non concessit**

I looked at her, but she was still staring at the headstone.

"What?"

"I tried to match everyone back up...since they have no memory of each other...it's better to have someone to fight for than to fight alone...someone who cares for you, ya know. I helped hooked your parents back up, again, "She giggled, "Did you know that your mother didn't think that she was married to your father, we had to do 13 dna tests to convince her. Can you imagine Stitch? I wished you saw her face? But then, she started to show that love...it was like it was there the whole time...waiting for her...and then life became a little bit more easier. Don't you think?"

**Venarum pulsus in terram fluens**  
**Parvus, parvus pulsus**

"Yeah, I guess."

**Cor mortem ducens**  
**Vita mollis in stellam**  
**redeunt**  
**Animam sacrificare necesse est?**

"I want you to continue my work, ya know, with Shadow and Slang, Fang and LeRoy, Lizzie and Jack, and Clover and Zack."

"Lizzie and Jack, those two would kill each other. Plus, what about Celia? I'm starting to think that love is nothing but pain in this life."

**Cur in gremio haeremus?**  
**Cur veniam petimus?**  
**In terram fatali?**

Lilo looked back at tombstone,"Don't think that, that is how this world...this horrible future gets you...especially for someone who has GS, it makes you weaker faster. As for Celia, at least she knew that Kixx loved her, at least she can look at his tombstone to know that and she even has a piece of him inside her. In this future, she is the only one who's best off."

"How do you know all this? Where are you Lilo? Please tell me."

"I've seen what this world can do to you when you don't have someone to help you, Stitch. Keoni saved me...in more ways than one...Keeping your GS a secret is a bad idea, ya know."

"How did you kno-" Suddenly, my lungs felt like they were just punched, I was having another coughing fit...blood poured out of my mouth...I could barely control it. It felt like something was crawling under my skin. The background just fadded.

"Stitch! Stitch! Are you alright!" It was Angel, she helped pulled me up off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

**Normal Pov**

The white mage stood in front of a glowing white crystal, "Finally, it has chosen the last one." The white mage touched the crystal and closed her eyes.


	20. Crystal of Light

**Normal pov**

A female was standing on a circle, like a decorated plate, she was alone in the darkness when she heard a voice from above her head.

_"Chose a weapon, chosen one."_

"What? What's going on, am I dead?"

"No." The voice answered but suddenly, a lady was screaming, being attacked by some dark wraith creature thing.

"Hold on." The female grabs the bow, arrows, holder and a dagger without even thinking, she aims at the creature and fires. The first shot she missed and the wraith starts to come right after her, but she aims again and this time hits the creature directly in the throat and it combusted into light.

_"Why would you save someone that you've never met before?" _The voice asked.

The woman just stood there, shrugging her shoulders, she saw a figure in a white cloak.

_"My dear Kind one...you're light is pure and gentle, " _The scenory changed, the woman was standing in a field, the winds were blowing as dark clouds started to cover the clear blue sky, "_Kind one, will you're light continue to shine when darkness engulps everything else around you." _The dark cloud begins to roar in the skies.

**Back to Stitch's Pov**

_It must be a dream, this must be a dream. _I kept telling myself that as I sat in an audience filled with people, strange people, someone was sitting next to me, it was Jack.

"Jack, what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know...some dumb dance to impress a prince I guess." He sighed. Suddenly, I heard a small voice, shushing me. It was Lilo, she was like this small pixie thing or something.

"It's starting." Lilo shushed me again.

Stella smiled, "I'm so excited, people say that she's the best dancer in all of Oceania."

"Huh?" _What's going on? This seems almost too real to be a dream._

The music started playing, it was slow and kinda mystical. A female walked slowly on the stage, snow was falling on the stage, she was sitting on her knees, rubbing her hands against the stage, fingering in the snow. The light was a sky like blue, making everything feel gloomy and dark. She slowly stood up, suddenly the music was different, the robe that she was wearing fell on the ground, revealing a white tube top and a long loin cloth, she put her hands in the air, rotating her hips, she spins around and it was like the snow was moving along with her. She spins around again and the snow turned into water. Her dancing was hyptonzing, exotic, she spreads her arms across and the water follows like whip or maybe a snkae. She steps one foot forward and the water spilts into two, coiling around her arms like snakes, and wrapping around her hips. I could barely breathe, but I couldn't see the face.

"Ya know what, she is pretty good for a mermaid." Stella smiled brightly, "Dances as well as a Blood Gypsy."

She does a no hands back flip, the water wraps around her arms again as she belly dances, rotating her hips forward. She was moving her hands as the water finally leaves her arms, with one swift movement the water in front of her. She blows a kiss, but you could see her icy breath, and the water turned into ice. She slides over towards the wall of ice that seperated her from the audience, she touches it and in an instant it breaks, floating back into snow, she bows. Everyone in the audience is clapping like crazy.

I cracked my eyes opened a little, I was in my bed...it was a dream..but._that dream felt so real._

"Wake up, sleepy head!" A voice said, from above me, It was some figure, she glowed similarly like Aurora does expect her colors were warm colors like red, orange, but I did see some purple. She was standing upside down on the ceiling, she jumped down, landing right on my bed, "Okay, that could have gone better." She said as she put something out of her pocket which instantly turned her lightshow right off, revealing it to be Lizzie. Lizzie put on this weird shiny scropion necklace around her neck.

"Wha- What are you doing here?"

"I normally came in this place, I like the flowers. Lilo planted them here, did you know that?"

I sat up on my bed, " No, I didn't."

"Ya know, Lilo was one of my closest friends, people...even the other rebels are kinda scared of me."

"So, you and Jack are you two...ya know an item?" I asked.

Liz laughed, standing up, "Me and Jackie...ya know, Lilo thought that we should be together too, it's funny isn't it, but it would be nice to be able to lay on someone's chest when the day is over and you're still living. That's Lilo thought too, but then one day, she went on a mission...Jumba sent her on it and she never came back. To this very day, no one knows what happened to her...Angel refuses to say anything."

"Angel?"

"Yeah, she and Jack were there. She's the one who brought Keoni back to his father, so that he could be properly buried."

"So either Jack or Angel knows what happened."

I got out of bed, and walked down the stairs. Lizzie was still following me.

"Hey, Stitchie, I have this amazing idea, why don't we play hookie?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, hookie." Lizzie laughed, "Ya see, I've got everyone else to agree with me...my squad is really tired and we do nothing but mission day and night...We need a little time to relax and stuff. So what do you say?"

"What about Corba and Jumba, won't they notice something?"

"They're out of town at the moment and Gantu sucks at monitoring and stuff. So what do you say?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt." This was the perfect oppurtunity, anyways.

"Great, now, we'll leave tomorrow, we have a mission today anyways. So I hope you eat breakfast soon, we leave in a hour."

"Wait a minute! An Hour!"

"Yep, and guess who we finally have on the team today?"

**Later on**

I stood on my dad's airship, Jack and Angel were at least there but this mission would be the toughest one yet, since Slang and Fang were here but that wasn't all, so was Shadow and LeRoy. I wasn't comfortable with LeRoy either, I mean him and his clone army did kill a lot of experiments but since he has no memory I guess it was easier to at least turn my back, but who knew he was exactly my twin well actually one was the triplets, Zack, me and Street jr or LeRoy. This world was getting confusing, but I wanted to at least do some of Lilo's work, but also I want to find her more than anything.


	21. Yuki

**Stitch's Pov**

Street, or my dad, was driving the airship, while their was this unbearable silence in here, Liz finally broke it.

"Alright there it is." Liz stood on the edge, there was a large factory that was shrouded in the clouds, no wonder it was cold, we were in the mountains, "Alright peopele, this is one of the biggest factories around here, not only that, rumor has it that there are some fellow captives in here. Slang, Fang, time for some destruction." In one of those rare occasion when Slang and Fang grinned at each other. They stood over the edge and jumped off. **(Welcome Home starts to play)**

Slang and Fang were falling back to back as they were transforming, I know that I use to think that fairies always looked nice, ya know sweet and innocent but that was different when I saw Fang's and Slang. They landed on the ground with the largest thump I ever heard. The alarms were going berserk, the dust revealed two figures standing on the ground, one with black dragon like wings, and long blue hair, ya know how the part of your eyes that are white, well..hers were black and the irises were blue, she was wearing a black tube top, and loin cloth with a skeleton in the front, her hands they were bigger, they almost looked like talons, she had shackles on her wrists, a scythe in her hands. On the other side, Fang had red fiery hair, the same thing with her eyes but the irises were red, she were the same kind of outfit, same thing with the hands, but thei one was holding a Spear, the head was bigger. Street flew onto the other side of the factory. As usual we jumped out and the usual catches us.

**You could have been all I wanted**  
**But you weren't honest**  
**Now get in the ground**

"There doesn't seem to be an entrance on this side." I said. Shadow stared at me, this Shadow was differen't he seemed more cold and distant; the Shadow I knew was the one who was cheerful and kept Slang in somewhat of a check, but this one...this one doesn't even look at her.

**You choked off the surest of favors**  
**But if you really loved me**  
**You would have endured my world**

Angel just punched the wall but nothing happened, "No good it's probably made out of titanium."

"Well, I can get through but I can't take all of you with me." LeRoy shrugged his shoulders, how could he get through?

"Ahem." Shadow cleared his throat. Shadow just stood in front of the wall and placed his hand on it, this black...dark portal thing just appeared out of no where, engulping the wall and when the black hole thing was gone, so was the wall.

**Well if you're just as I presumed**  
**A whore in sheep's clothing**  
**Fucking up all I do**

"Alright Shadow, it's good to have you back." Liz nudged him, but Shadow just walked on.

"It's the rebels!" I heard a guard, and all of a sudden, machine guns were pointing at us.

"This is gonna be fun." Liz smirked removing her necklace, there it was that glowing figure that stood in front of me, floating there like this exotic angel, "Let's destroy this factory base too!" Naturally, I separated with Angel and LeRoy.

**And if SO here we stop**  
**Then never again**  
**Will you see this in your life**

**Hang on to the glory at my right hand**  
**Here laid to rest, is A love ever longed**

LeRoy was talking to Angel while he pulled out his slightly smaller sword and sliced some machines. LeRoy wasn't the LeRoy who I was fighting about a few months again, the one who nearly killed the other experiments with his clones, this LeRoy seemed fun loving, almost like my dad.

**With truth on the shores of compassion**  
**You seem to take premise to all of these songs**

**You stormed off to scar the armada**  
**Like Jesus played myartar**  
**I'll drill through your hands**

"Angel, please, I need at least a chance at Fang. I thought you wanted her happy."

Angel backflipped and kicked a guy in the knees, causing it to bend back and then she head butt him, " I'm sorry, LeRoy but Fang is determined not to forgive and certainly not to forget. It's like talking to a short tempered toddler." Some guy tried to tackle LeRoy but for some reason he went right through him. LeRoy just grabbed the guy and threw him across the factory.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Oh, that, I can phase through things, but anyways...," LeRoy just brushed it off like it was nothing, "Come on now, Angie, I need something."

**The stone for the curse you have blamed me**  
**With love and devotion, I'll die as you sleep.**

"I'm sorry Roy, I really do wanna...hold on...," Angel elbowed a charging man in the face causing him to fall back, she bend over him as if looking for something, "Oh right I found the key. C'mon, we have some captives to bust."

**But if you could just write me out**  
**To neverless wonder... happy will I become**

Suddenly, Liz was on the walkie talkie, "Guys, Angel, Stitch, LeRoy, are you there over?"

Angel answered, "Hello, over?"

"Code Y. A..I repeat code Y.E"

"Y.E?" I looked at the shocked expressions on Angel and LeRoy's face, "Oh Shit, we gotta hurry before-" Suddenly, there was this voice above us.

"Before what?"  
**Be true that this is no option,**  
**So with sin I condemn you**  
**Demon pray, Demon out.**

There was this woman, with a lime green shirt and darker green shorts, she had short brown hair, and was wearing brown cowboy boots, and standing next to her was that same blond girl with pigtails, Elena."

"You see Yuki, it's that guy I told you about, the fun one." Elena giggled and pointed at me, "Ready to die, boy." Elena pulled her knife guns and pointed them at me, I was ready, pulling my sword out.

"Wait a minute, you've had your turn at him, I wanna fight him."

**Hang on to the glory at my right hand**  
**Here laid to rest is our love ever longed**

"Not wait a minute-" Before Elena could say anything else, there was a shot, that went right through Elena's right shoulder, It was Liz, and Jack stood behind her with his chainsaw ready.

"You! You stained my new shirt, "Elena pointed her guns at Liz, "Forgot about blue boy, this bitch is mine."

I could hear Liz telling Jack to go ahead with the plan, and I told Angel and LeRoy to leave as well since I could see in Yuki's eyes that I was her target.

"Stitch, are you crazy? Yuki is the second toughest, and second in command. She has more than one weapon as well, Myrtle has her claw sword, Teresa has her stabbing gauntlets, Elena has her knife guns, but Yuki is unpredictable. She can pull weapons out of thin air almost."  
**With truth on the shores of compassion**  
**You seem to take premise to all of these songs**

"Just do it, free the captives without me, I'll be free." I said holding my sword at Yuki. Yuki stood there with a smile, just as Angel said; yuki had this chain in her hands and on one end was this giant spiked ball, she was swinging it in the air. I have to admit, I was scared out of my mind, I have faced Teresa and Elena, but Yuki, I don't know it was like pure fear.

**One last kiss for you**  
**One more wish to you**

"You sound confident that you can beat me, "Yuki laughed, she spun around and almost in slow motion, the spiked ball was coming at me. I rolled out of the way but in that instant the other end of the chain was wrapped around my leg, and the spiked ball nearly dodged my head. I could feel something oozing from my face, I could feel pain. It was blood, I knew it was, either I was lucky or she was just toying with me, and seeing the expression on her face, she was toying with me. I grabbed the chain that was wrapped around my leg and pulled hard, but it was no use, I ducked my head for the incoming spike ball. I cut the chain but that didn't the spike ball from coming back another round, I blocked it with my sword but I crashed into the wall with a thump.

**Please make up your mind girl,**  
**I'd do anything for you**

Yuki stood there, with this evil grin, still swinging her chained spiked ball in the air, "That's a fair, I'm going to add it in my collection after I kill...YOU!" She let go was the chain sending the ball to me.

_"If only I could get closer."_ I thought to myself as I dodged another attack, slid underneath the ball, sliding my sword until trying to slash off her ankles but she backflipped, standing on top of a rail.

**One last kiss for you**  
**One more wish to you**

"Sorry, boy, but you'll have to try better than that," She started swinging her chain again, "I must say, I'm having fun, no one has lasted this long, except maybe that girl...her name..her name...oh yes Lilo."  
**Please make up your mind girl**  
**Before I hope you die.**

"What? Lilo? You know Lilo? Where is she?"

Yuki just laughed, "I wouldn't really be concerned about her fate if I were you."


	22. Chapter 22

**Stitch's Pov**

Yuki stood there, swinging her bolted chain over her head, _She knows something. _Elena and Lizzie were still fighting, I could hear explosions from outside. Yuki attacked again, sending the ball right at my face, I ducked only to get kicked in the face, Yuki stood there, glaring at me as I stood back up. I charged at her, but she simply side step. I'm not giving her a chance to attack me, slash after slash, attack after attack, Yuki simply dodged them. I went straight for her face, but she moved out of the way. I was grasping for air, as I turned around to face her again. I felt weak...the GS...I could hear my own heartbeat in my head, the pain in my stomach intensified...but I won't lose, not while finding Lilo was in my reach. Yuki smiled but then her smile broke as a cut revealed itself on her right cheek of her face. She touched her cheek, looking at the blood, horror on her face.

"You actually touched me...you made me bleed, "Her grip tightened as she swung her spiked ball chain in the air. I summoned every last little strength I had to just stand up and put my guard up, "I remember your face, you were our father's prisoner, before that Lilo freed you...such a shame too...all that effort and you still DIE!" The spike ball came at me, I felt numb...the pain was just too much...I put my sword up like a shield, but the spiked ball still crash my sword into my chest. I crashed against the wall, I was coughing up blood.

"What?" I asked, gaggling up blood still, I was leaned to the side, spitting the blood up. I was still trying to get up, Yuki was walking towards me. The spiked chain disappered and a spear appeared in her hands. I jumped out of the way as she tried to stabbed me. Angel was right, Yuki can make weapons appear but why a spear..why a spiked ball chain...Those kinds of weapons were best for long distance. While, rolling out of the way from another of her spear throws, I dropped my sword. Yuki smiled at my mistake...I can barely moved already. This time, a gun appeared in her hand, she was toying with me. Yuki smiled as she pointed at me.

_I going to die. I don't wanna die. _I was scared, I admitted it. Yuki was right in front of me now, her barrel to my head, my body was limped...numb...and the pain was too much. Everything slowed to a halt.

"_Have courage, brave one. Show them Courage's Fiery Fury." _I felt this strange glow, like before on the train...Yuki's smiled turned into shocked...she started shooting but the bullets...didn't touch me...I grew hotter and hotter...the energy was...overwhelming as if a volcano was ready to explode. I could barely breathe, fire was in my lungs, I was burning up. I must've released it...or was I dead?

**Either I was dreaming or this was real**. I was falling..._why does it always seem like I'm falling? _I felt weird, like there was this constant raking pain in my chest, clawing and tearing into my insides. I was on a horse...or at least being carried by one. I was suddenly grasping for air, my vision was blurry. I could hear a voice...it was familiar...it was Angel's voice, I looked up even though the pain of just moving my neck was so much. It was Angel, but she looked different...lighter, she had a bow and a quiver full of arrows, I couldn't see much more than that.

"Just hang on...we're almost there." She snapped at the reins, "C'mon, please...they're gaining." I was looking down, at this moment I would be freaking out, my face close to the ground but I could barely move, it took mostly all my stregth just to breathe. I turned my head to see what was chasing us, they were these black hooded robe figures but that was all they were, like being attacked by clothes with claws and screeches. They were flying over the ground, one was close to me.

It whispered in an horrible screech, "Die." It raised its claws, ready for the attack but in that instant it explodes into light. I looked up, Angel was firing her arrows, adding a little magic to them, she must have. My breathing was getting swallow, I was grasping, trying to force my own body to breathe. My body...I fell off the horse.

"No!" I heard Angel's voice yelled. I could barely move, I looked up, another one of those things was about to attack me again when it was shot by an arrow, screeching in pain. Angel came back, grabbing me under the arms and pulling me. _Why can't I move? _My body refused to obey, it took all my strength to keep breathing. She laid me against a rock, she was still firing her arrows until there were none left, she pulled out a sword.

"Surrender the boy, light elfling or perish along with him."

"Begone, you have no power here." She demanded, pointing her sword at them, "You are on my tuft." She lifted her hands, they were trembling, those things just charged at her...inches away.

(Another little sneak peek)

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, I was in my bed, I was sweating, grasping for air. Angel must have been standing close to me or something because she just fell over and off the bed. She quickly got up, looking concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"This weird dream...it felt so real...you were in it...and you..you...I don't know."

"Hey..hey..calm down. It's alright." Angel sat next to me, but then she did something unpredictable, she slapped me.

"What was that for?" I asked, holding my cheek.

"For being an ass! You could've been killed! Fighting Yuki by yourself, "She then tilted her head, looking down at the ground, "You destroyed the entire base ya know. How did you do that?"

I looked up at her, "I didn't kill no one, did I?"

"Nope, lucky for you, Nova was a fire demon, after we freed her, she protected us, Liz protected Jack and Shadow of course, and Fang protected Slang...too bad Yuki and Elena can't be killed that easily. It would have been nice though." Angel sat on the bed next to me. I was blushing as she laid on my shoulder, "I...I was worried...ya know...Yuki must have hurt you pretty bad, you were coughing up blood and...it almost seemed like you had...but that's impossible right?"

I looked away, I haven't told anyway...I know I had it, it was a miracle that no one noticed. Everyone has been so exhausted and fighting, "No way, Yuki's just bthat good. Plus, My lungs would be in pretty bad shape, if I kept coughing up blood and stuff."

"Actually, they wouldn't. Normally, after a GS attack, the stigma heals your body back."

I was stunned by what she said, "What-"

Angel just stood up, crying, "It's just like Death too! Stella always cough up blood and has her attacks but then the stigma heals her...Jumba discovered that last year...it's another form of torture. Virgil is beside himself, ya know. He gets so angry, punching holes in the wall, and..and glaring at me."

"He blames you?"

"Yes...but it is my fault." Angel started crying, my heart felt broken. Even if Angel wasn't mine, the last thing I ever wanted to see was her cry, I stood up, hugging her.

"C'mon now, Stella doesn't blame you, the others don't blame you and neither do I, even though I wasn't there. That's in the past now, once we beat Death, everything will change."

Angel wiped her tears away, but more still kept falling, she backed up, "I can see why Liz is so fond of you, Clover, Stella, even Slang and Fang like you."

"Really? That must be really strange...what about you?"

Angel's face was red, but then she smiled, that wonderful smile, "I don't know yet, anyway. I bet you're going to the beach with Liz or Clover...or someone else huh?"

I shook my head, "Nope...I was thinking about asking...ya know...Pyro or maybe Aqua Maria, now that's a hottie." Angel had this shocked look on her face, I laughed, "Joking, joking." It felt good to laugh actually, it was the first time in months, since I awakened.

"So...it's a date?"

"Unless, you're against it." I smiled, Angel was blushing from head to toe, I had the hardest time not flaring up too as I watched Angel walk out of the ruined church. I sighed, I didn't get my answer from Yuki about Lilo, and I had this weird feeling that something bad was gonna happen and those kind of feelings are never wrong.

**Normal Pov**

Mertle was standing in front of a mirror with dark figures in it.

"My Lords and Mistresses, one of them have already has the ability of one of the crystals and-"

"Already, at this rate all the crystals will be fully awakened before you can find Death's capsule." One of the female's voices growled.

"He isn't fully awakened, there is still time, find Death's capsule...release him...quickly."

Mertle bowed, "I know that, but we could use some more powers."

"More? We've made you nearly invincible, if you can't handle some mere mortals then-"

"Now, now, Envy, they are making progress, I think a little reward is in hand." The mirror glowed with green energy, blasting Mertle and the others, stregthening them. The figures in the mirror disappeared.


End file.
